Neighbourhood Trouble
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: It's a continuation of the story Neighbourhood problems. it starts where the first ended. The happy couple get a new neighbour and immediately the new one and Rosette don't mix well. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I'm continuing Neighbourhood Problems, with new problems and trouble :D Please enjoy. **

The pair had now lived together for one year. Rosette had moved into Chrono's apartment because it was almost new made and because he needed some furniture anyway. He hadn't changed a bit though, still the goofy, flirtatious guy from when they first met. He still could drive the young blonde insane.

Most of Chrono's old furniture had been thrown out and replaced by Rosette's more new. There had been a few discussions about some of it, but it almost always ended with what the blonde wanted.

Sometimes he just had to snake his arms around her and nuzzle her neck, before she gave up and made it like he wanted. She hated it when he did that. He always smirked and said "I just show my darling how much I love her and how much I disagree with her decoration ideas" then he tried to kiss her, but was mostly cut off by a slap on his arm "You are so hopeless" she sighed.

Right now though she was in a hurry, again. She was late for work in the café. Chrono had wanted to snuggle a little, but Rosette knew that if she didn't come in time, she would get fired.

She took some slices of bread and ran out the door. Chrono just lay back down onto the couch, where he soon drifted off into sleep.

Rosette hated it when Chrono did that "That damn dolt, he is so hopeless" she murmured under her breath.

Luckily she didn't live too far away from her working place. She was soon there and hurried into the little café. There weren't many customers there yet, only an elderly lady in the corner drinking her coffee.

"Phew, seems I got here in time" she sighed and walked behind the counter. Her boss stepped out from his office and saw her standing there "Rosette Christopher" he called, making her turn around immediately to face him "Uhm… yes sir?" she asked nervously.

He looked at the watch, then back down at her "Do you know how late it is?" he asked "Uhm… it's nine?" she asked back. An angermark popped out on his temple "Yes… it's nine… and do you know what?"

"Uhm… no?" she shrunk back slightly.

"YOU'RE DAMN LATE AGAIN…" he yelled loudly, making the female customer drop her cup in shock "DON'T YOU HAVE A WATCH OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THAT, EVERY SINGLE DAY"

"I'm sorry" she squeaked and covered behind a tray "It won't happen again sir"

"No, it won't… cause you're FIRED" his face was all red of anger now "Find somewhere else where you're allowed to come too late…" then he spun on his heel and wanted to walk back into his office, but was cut off by the young blonde "Please sir… I promise it won't happen again, please give me another chance" she pleaded

"No, this was your second chance, even your third… goodbye Rosette" then he walked into the little office and slammed the door, leaving the blonde alone and unhappy.

She sniffled as she trudged the way back home "How can he be so mean? How am I gonna earn money for the household now?" she mumbled sadly "He can't just fire me like that" she reached the apartment door and opened it.

Chrono heard the door and got up from the couch "Home so soon love?" he asked and pulled her into his arms "Hey, what's wrong?" he noticed her sad look and lift her chin with his index finger "Tell me"

"I got fired… my boss threw me out" she told him "How are we gonna pay everything now?"

"How could he fire you?" he asked and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I came too late again" she whispered "and… THAT IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT YOU JERK" she cried and slapped him almost a hundred times

"Owowowowow Owowowowow… hey I didn't mean that love…" he yelped and grabbed her wrists, effectively making her stop hitting him. He pulled her into a sweet kiss "Want me to talk with that boss of yours? Maybe I can make him change his mind" he asked

"No, you would only make it all worse" she grumbled and tried to pull free "Grrr… didn't I tell you to stop that?"

The young man smirked, turning his cheek towards her "Payment" he just said, his smirk widening even more, when he saw her eyes narrow "I still don't know how I actually could fall in love with you" she grumbled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"That was better" he said and let go of her "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Suddenly the phone started ringing and Rosette walked over to pick it up "Hello?" "Hello Rosette" she heard Aion say in the other end "Oh hey Aion, how are you?" she asked smiling.

Chrono had moved over behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder to listen what was said.

"I'm much better thank you" Aion answered, the smile audible in his voice "Was it possible for me to come for a visit this evening? My oven broke down and… I'm actually quite hungry"

"Sure you can, I'll make Chrono get the groceries" Rosette replied with a smirk to the man behind her "Hey" he pouted

"I can bring a little too if you want, I still have some in the fridge"

"No, Chrono would loooove to go shopping for me" Rosette said

"Really? Is it the same Chrono I know you're talking about?" Aion asked with fake horror in his voice "Or have you turned him into a mindless zombie?"

"No, I just have to be a little cuddly and he'll eat out of my hands" she grinned, feeling Chrono blow into her ear as punishment. She laughed at that "He can be so childish sometimes though" she added, making him blow into her ear again, harder this time.

Aion laughed "You don't have to tell me that, I have known him since we were small"

"Anyway, you're welcome to visit us this evening Aion, when will you be here?"

"About six I think" the white haired man replied smiling "I still need to get some medicine from the drug store"

"Okay, then we'll be seeing you then" She smiled "See ya Aion"

"Bye Rosette" Aion said, before hanging up.

Chrono pouted and didn't let go when she moved towards the kitchen "Chroonooo… come on, I need to find out what you have to buy" she said.

"No, you were mean to me" he pouted "I need to get over that first"

She rolled her eyes and dragged him with her into the kitchen "You'll go buy groceries?" she asked him sweetly "I'll cook then"

"You have to be a little more cuddly love" he smirked "Then I'll maybe eat out of your hands"

"Come on Chrono… please" she eyed him with a pair of watery puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip sticking out.

Chrono watched her for a while with a smirk, before leaning in and kissing her "Well… seems you won again love" he whispered and moved his arms away from around her.

"I knew it would work" she smiled triumphantly, before preparing the grocery list.

**A/N: Well, that was first chapter of Neighbourhood Trouble :) and none of the characters have changed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter number 2.**

Chrono was out shopping, leaving Rosette the time to clean up a bit. She had to find something to cook as well. Aion was a special guest and always welcome.

Aion had lost a lot of weight, a few months after the operation; he had to go through another operation. He had started feeling worse again.

Now he was on strong medicine, that he had to take three times a day. He didn't eat much, so Rosette was happy when he had called. Rosette would try to make him gain weight again so he could recover from the illness soon.

Aion's long white hair wasn't thick and strong anymore and his skin was even paler than it normally would be. He always was happy and would joke around when he was on a visit. Chrono and Rosette knew how bad he felt though and knew his happiness only might last for a short time before he started feeling ill again.

The second operation had been quite easy though and the doctors said it was a good sign.

Rosette had found a recipe on something delicious, she just had to get Chrono peel some potatoes (If it's the right word -.-) she knew she had said she would cook and she was sure Chrono would remember that "I'll make him" she smiled and walked into the living room, where she sat down on the couch to wait for Chrono and the groceries.

"I hope he doesn't buy more than I told him to" she thought "I don't have enough money if he buys a whole lot of stuff we can't use"

Soon the door was opened and Chrono entered, carrying two big plastic bags with stuff from the mall "I'm home love" he called and headed for the kitchen, where he placed the bags on the kitchen table.

Rosette followed him and helped him empty the bags "You've bought a lot" she remarked

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking at her while she put some food into the fridge "I bought all you asked me to"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong" she smiled "It's just so much in there… how much did you buy?"

"I bought what you told me to" he repeated "And… a little gift for you because you were fired today" he smiled and pulled her into a hug "I wanna cheer you up" he pulled out a small box.

Rosette took it "Thank you love" she smiled and opened it. In it was a beautiful silver necklace with a blue gem. She kissed his cheek "That was sweet of you"

"I know" he grinned "I am not always driving you insane am I?"

"No, not always"

He took it and placed it around her neck "There, it looks much better now" he said "Now, what do we do now? It's five now, so maybe we should start cooking"

"Let's start then, Aion will be there soon"

She was actually surprised that he didn't complain or anything when she asked him to peel the potatoes "Are you okay today?" she asked in an almost concerned manner

Chrono blinked "Why should there be something wrong with me?" he asked surprised and looked up from his work.

"I didn't hear you say "But you said you wanted to cook, why should I peel potatoes?" or something like that from you" she said "You always remember every single word I say and then you'll use it against me"

He pouted "Don't you like me like this?"

"No, I'm just… surprised, that's all"

He smirked "Isn't it wonderful that I'm still able to surprise you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes "Just finish the peeling" she sighed and turned back to her own work, making Chrono laugh.

About six, the doorbell rang. Rosette walked out and opened the door "Hello Aion" she smiled and gave the man a hug "Come in"

"Hello Rosette" he smiled and entered "Are you sure that I'm not disturbing or anything?"

"Yes, come inside, dinner is about to be ready"

Chrono was still in the kitchen when Aion came inside. Aion was quite surprised when he saw him "Are you really my brother? What has she done to you?" he asked, making Chrono throw a glare back at him "Hey, I'm actually quite helpful" he pouted.

Rosette stepped beside Aion "He has changed a lot" she grinned "He didn't even complain when I asked him for help"

"I'm impressed Rosette" Aion said with amazement.

Chrono looked at them with a pout "Aion, you should go take a seat… Rosette you are going to help me here" he said, making the white haired young man walk into the living room where he sat down with a grin. He loved it to tease his brother.

Rosette was pulled into Chrono's arms "You two are so mean" Chrono still pouted and nuzzled her neck. Rosette giggled "I know" she replied "But you know I'm thankful for your help… you even bought me a beautiful gift"

"I did" he whispered and kissed her cheek. Rosette smiled "Now bring in the food, Aion is hungry"

A couple of minutes later, they all sat around the living room table and were eating. Aion was talking about how he almost got run over by a car when he went to the drug store "He was lucky I'm not up to date, or else I would have yelled after that idiot" he said and took another bite of the food.

Rosette told him how she had got fired "I guess I have to find something else"

Aion and Chrono looked at her sadly; she looked very depressed when she told them about it.

"Don't worry love, we'll find something" Chrono reassured her and smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek "I hope so"

"If you want I can help you a little" Aion suggested, but Rosette thanked him no "You don't have to Aion, but thank you anyways" she smiled and got up from the table, when she heard a knock on the door.

Chrono grabbed her hand though "I'll get it love" he said and walked out to the door.

It was the landlord "Good evening Mr. Oni" he greeted "I'm just here to tell you that a new one is moving into the apartment across yours, so I wanted to ask a favour of you"

"Uhm… sure, just tell me what to do" Chrono replied.

"Just help the newcomer with the furniture, I'm too old for that and the truck will be there tomorrow around ten, is it okay to you?"

"Of course I'll help" Chrono answered "I'll be there"

The landlord said thank you and then left again with a single bye. Chrono then made his way back into the apartment.

"Who was it?" Rosette asked curiously, looking up from her food.

"It was the landlord, a new one is moving into your old apartment and I have to help with unpacking the furniture" Chrono explained.

"Really? Cool" Rosette grinned "We haven't had any neighbours for a long time now"

Aion got up from his seat "Well, I'll better be on my way home" he said and stretched "It was a wonderful dinner"

"Thanks" Rosette smiled and led him to the door, where she gave him a hug "Bye Aion, come visit us soon again" she called after him and waved until he was gone.

Chrono had already cleared the table and sat on the couch "Come here" he smiled, Rosette obeying and sitting down beside him. She leaned on his shoulder and rested her head on it "I wonder how our new neighbour will be like" she whispered, snuggling closer to him when she felt his arm around her.

"Me too" Chrono replied "A nice one hopefully"

"Yea" she sighed and closed her eyes, after some minutes she started to yawn "Chrono I'm going to bed, I'm dead tired" she said, kissed his lips and headed for the bedroom "Okay, sweet dreams love, I'll be there soon too, just wanna watch this" he called after her, before she walked into the bathroom to change into her pajama and then creeping into bed.

Soon after she felt Chrono settle beside her and pulling her close to him "Goodnight" he whispered and closed his eyes "Goodnight"

In a few minutes they were both in a deep slumber.

**A/N: That was chapter number two. I hope you liked it :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Rosette woke up the next morning looking wearily at her watch. It was almost nine "Oh no, I'm late" she burst out and was about to jump out of bed, when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Chrono, stop it, I'm late" she scolded, but Chrono just smiled "Shh… don't you remember? You got fired yesterday" Chrono said and draped an arm around her "You have enough time"

She sighed and lay back down beside him "I had hoped it was just a dream" she murmured

Chrono smiled and kissed her "It's okay, I'll help you find something new okay?" he reassured "Now go back to sleep again, in an hour I have to help the new neighbour with the furniture"

"I wanna help too" she said and snuggled a little closer to him. He laughed "Okay, you can help the new one place the furniture on their right place in the apartment and show her or him around"

She nodded "How about we get up now? I can't sleep anymore anyway" she suggested, and a couple of minutes later, they both sat in the couch, drinking their coffee. Chrono was yawning loudly, he didn't really want to help with the furniture, but couldn't just say no.

"It's only for today love" Rosette said "Later you can do what you want and rest"

"That sounds tempting" he replied "I hope the furniture isn't too heavy"

"Want m to ask some of the other inhabitants if they wanna help?" she asked "You can't do it alone"

He kissed her "No, I'll go ask" he smiled "Just rest until it's time okay?"

"Okay" she smiled back. Chrono got up and looked out the window "It looks like a grey day" he noted "I hope it doesn't rain soon"

"You aren't afraid of the water now, are you?" she asked teasingly "Aww… poor little boy"

He turned his gaze slowly towards her with a smirk plastered over his features "The little boy doesn't like to get teased sweet love" he said, his smirk widening even more. He stepped over to her and grabbed her hands, before kissing her.

When he pulled back, the smirk was still there. Rosette eyed him with a suspicious look "What are you up to?" she asked

"Nothing love, why should I be up to something?" he asked innocently, making her go backwards into the bathroom.

"You're definitely up to something, why are you pushing me into the bathroom?" suddenly she remembered what was in the bathroom "Oh no you don't… Chrono no" she growled "I'm serious Chrono, don't do that"

The blonde tried to break free from him, another useless act.

He took both her wrists into his left hand and stopped at the shower, pulling the curtain away "Chrono no…" she tried to struggle against him when he pushed her into the stall, it was no use though.

"What's wrong love? Afraid of the water?" he smirked, making her glare at him. Then he turned on the water. The blonde screamed, the water was cold as ice "CHRONO YOU DAMN JERK" she shrieked and ran out of the shower when Chrono let go of her wrists.

He was laughing loudly at the now soaked, shivering blonde that stood in the middle of the room. Said blonde glared daggers at him "Grrrrrr… Chroooonoooo"

She was only met with a big smirk "You look good love" he said and closed the distance between them, pulling her into a sweet hug "I won" he whispered in her ear.

"I'll have my revenge Chrono, I promise you I will" she grumbled back to him.

"I know" he smiled "I'll await it anytime soon"

She slapped his arm hardly and trudged into the bedroom to change into dry clothes. Chrono looked at the watch; he still had fifteen minutes before the new one would arrive.

"Want me to help you change" he called playfully

"No" she growled back

Then he laughed, letting himself drop onto the couch. A few minutes later Rosette came back out in new dry clothes. She glared at him when she saw him. He looked up at her and smiled "Come here" he whispered.

She sat down beside him and let him pull her over to lean against him. He nuzzled her neck sweetly, maybe silently asking for forgiveness. She wouldn't forgive him so fast though "I still will get my revenge you know?" she told him, making him pull away "I never thought I wouldn't" he smiled.

"You still cold?" he asked

"Yes I am, the water was friggin cold you dolt" she hissed

He smiled and pulled her closer "Better?" he asked and nuzzled her neck once again.

"Yes, but we have to go now, it's time" she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. They got up from the couch and headed for the door. Downstairs, a truck had just arrived, the driver getting out "Hello youngsters" he greeted "Where's the place?"

Chrono walked over and explained everything to him "Did ya say tenth floor boy? That's one hell of a lot of work" the driver said "But we have to wait for the one moving in"

"It's okay" Chrono replied.

The landlord came out as well; they all waited for the new one now.

"Do you know who the new one is?" Rosette asked the landlord

"No, I don't… we'll just have to see" he replied

The blonde sighed, but was soon pulled against a warm surface "What's wrong love?" Chrono asked, resting his forehead against hers "Nothing is wrong…" she assured him "How about you got a job as well? You're strong and healthy, you could get a job"

He smiled and closed his eyes "I haven't had a job for years because of my injuries from the accident" he said "My back couldn't take the hard work"

"You don't have to get a hard job love… just an easy one" she said

"My back doesn't allow me to stand up for a long time sweetie, I have to take it easy" he answered though. She knew that the accident in some way had ruined most of his life, he never complained about it though.

"Should you really help with this then? I think you should go back upstairs and rest, I'll help them with the furniture" she said concerned.

He was about to answer, when the old lady from across the street came walking towards them "Hello dearies" she smiled "How are you two?"

"Hello Margarita" Rosette smiled back "We're fine thank you"

"My son is coming on a visit, I'm waiting for his car" the old lady told them.

Rosette got an idea "Excuse me Margarita; this might be an impolite question but…" Rosette began and trailed off.

"What is it dear? Just ask me" she replied with a smile

"Well… a new one is coming… and we need help to get the furniture upstairs… I was wondering if your son would be so friendly and help us with it" the blonde asked "He doesn't have to, it's just that we are so few and Chrono here has problems with his back"

"Oh of course he wants to help you dear" Margarita smiled "I'm sure he will"

"Thank you very very much" Rosette thanked, before she turned towards her love. Chrono looked at her with a smirk "You never cease to amaze me love" he said "Thank you"

"I wont let you ruin your back more than it already is" she whispered and kissed him "You should take better care of you"

"I will" he promised.

Now even more people were waiting, the group getting more and more impatient.

**A/N: I end the chapter here, it leaves me more time to think about who shall be the new neighbour. Would you help me? I could use ****some ideas for who it shall be… maybe Satella?? I don't know -.- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

They had waited for about fifteen minutes and still no sign of the new one.

Margarita's son had come a few seconds earlier. He was a brown haired young man with a moustache.

Rosette was the most impatient of them all "When is the damn dolt gonna be here?" she grumbled and felt an arm around her "Calm down love, I'm sure he or she is going to be here soon" Chrono smiled

As he finished that sentence, a big black car came around the corner and stopped behind the truck. A woman with long red/brown hair stepped out. She was only a few years older than Rosette. The woman had a very stern face.

"There she is" Chrono whispered in Rosette's ear "And she looks thrilled to see us waiting for her"

"Stop joking around" she scolded "She could hear you"

He gave her a quick kiss on her lips "Do I care?"

"Stop it, let's just get this over with" she hissed and started walking over to the woman "Hi, I'm Rosette Christopher, welcome here" she smiled "We will help you with your furniture"

The woman threw a short glance at the blonde "I see" she replied and took a closer look at the people around her and then at the house "This isn't exactly what I had expected"

"It might not look good on the outside, but I can assure you it's nice on the inside" Rosette said with a smile

"Nice? I don't want it to look nice, I want it to look perfect" she hissed "Now get in with my furniture so I can rest, I have had a hard day until now"

The driver of the truck bowed formally and opened the back of the big truck. Margarita's son was a great help. Chrono only helped with the smaller stuff like chairs and boxes. Margarita's son and the truck driver took the tables and closets.

The new one commanded them all around "Be careful with that you dolt, it has been very expensive" she hissed when they almost dropped a table.

Rosette glared after the woman "How dare she behave like that? We're helping her and she doesn't even give us a thanks"

Chrono appeared behind her, he had heard what she said "Maybe she is thankful, she just doesn't know how to show it" he smiled and took the box from her.

"Isn't _that_ hard to show" she grumbled and took another box.

When they were almost done, the truck driver accidentally dropped a chair that he was about to reach out to Chrono. The woman immediately was at him "NOW SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU IDIOT, CAN'T YOU BE MORE CAREFUL? YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ONE" she barked.

"Easy now" Chrono said "Nothing happened, the chair is okay"

"There is a scratch there" she replied and pointed at a little scratch on the leg of the chair "So it's not okay darling" then she again turned her attention towards the driver "You're still going to pay for that"

Rosette hurried over to them "What happened? We could hear her even on tenth floor" she said

Chrono draped an arm around her and pulled her closer "We just dropped her precious chair love, nothing serious" he smiled

"Are we almost done? I wanna get away from that crazy bi-… I mean strange woman" Rosette threw a look at said woman "She didn't even tell us her name"

"Let's ask her then" Chrono smiled and pulled her with him over to the new one "May we ask what your name is?" he asked directly.

The new one looked back at him "I guess you may" she replied "My name is Satella Harvenheit… and who might you be?" she was giving him her beautiful eyes.

Chrono pulled Rosette even closer to him "I'm Chrono Oni, this is my girlfriend Rosette… we're your neighbours" he introduced; Rosette noticed the twitch of Satella's eyebrows when he said the word girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you"

The truck driver walked over to them "We're done" he announced happily and relieved. Satella glared at him "I hope you didn't break anything"

"No Miss" he replied and hurried off to his truck "Bye everyone" he called, before starting the engine and driving off.

Margarita and her son went home as well and the landlord turned back too, to his stamps.

"So Satella, we'll leave you alone so you can unpack your stuff" Chrono smiled "See ya"

Satella didn't answer, she just glared at the young blonde that had Chrono's arm draped around her shoulder. Chrono was whispering something in her ear and Rosette was slapping him on his arm for that, only making the young man laugh.

When the pair came back into their apartment, Rosette let herself drop onto the couch "She doesn't like anybody else than herself" she grumbled.

Chrono sat down beside her and pulled her down into sleep-mode position "She is a stranger among people that know each other… maybe she is just a little shy" he smiled and kissed the top of her head. She placed her head on his chest "A little shy? Shy people don't just start yelling at people" she grumbled "She is more a snob"

Chrono chuckled "You don't like her?"

"Absolutely not… but she seems to like you though" she lift her head and looked at him.

"Of course she does" he smirked "What female on this planet doesn't like the handsome Chrono Oni?"

"You're hopeless" she grumbled and let her head fall back down. Chrono stroked her cheek "I know" he whispered and closed his eyes. Before long, they had both fallen asleep.

Chrono was the first to wake up after a few hours. There was knocking on the door.

He yawned and smiled down at the sleeping girl beside him. He stroked her cheek lovingly and whispered "Rosette, there is someone at the door love"

She stirred and opened her eyes "What?" she replied wearily "just a few more minutes" she slurred and snuggled closer to the warmth of Chrono.

He chuckled and lift her head so he could kiss her "No more sleeping love, we have a guest that is trying to come in" he whispered "And we better open up, before our guest breaks our door"

She yawned and got up "Who comes now?" she asked annoyed, she was sleeping so well.

"I'll go open up" Chrono smiled and left the room. Rosette listened to his steps until he stopped at the front door.

After a while, he came back inside, followed by none other than their new neighbour.

Rosette got up from the couch "Hello Satella" she greeted with a forced smile "What can we do for you?"

Satella let her eyes travel around the room "I am here so you can invite me for dinner" she simply replied "I just can't understand how it could take you so long to open the door"

"W-What? Dinner?" the blonde burst "But we didn't-" Of course we invite you for dinner Satella" Chrono interrupted her "I'm sorry it took so long to open up, we were both sleeping" he explained with a smile "We will start making dinner soon, how about you come back in about a half an hour, then it will be ready"

"Good enough for me, I'll see you later then" Satella said and exited the apartment again.

Rosette glared at Chrono after he had closed the door "How can you just invite her for dinner?" she asked "She invited herself, she is intruding our privacy" (Or what is it called -.-) she growled "She is as unfriendly as can be"

Chrono walked over and hugged her "Maybe she hasn't got any food or any oven" he smiled "Let's be nice to her okay?"

"Okay, but only if she is nice too" she grumbled.

"That's my girl" he whispered "Let's start making dinner"

**AN: Next chapter will be there soon :) please review (Even if you don't -.- I keep asking you about it) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Dinner was almost ready. It still needed some time in the oven before they could eat it. Their special guest was still missing as well, so there was no hurry.

Chrono placed the plates on the table; while Rosette found something to drink "Do you think we need some desert?" she asked and placed some wine on the table.

"I have you as desert" he smirked flirtatiously, earning him a slap on his arm "You know that's not what I meant you dolt" she grumbled "Now get changed before she comes"

"What? Why shall I change?" he asked confused, looking at his attire "Don't I look good?"

"No, it's the same clothes that you wore while unpacking, you're surely reeking of sweat"

He smirked and walked over to her, placing his right hand on the kitchen table right beside her "Did you just tell me I stink?" he asked teasingly "It hurts my feelings if you say something like that love"

"Chrono stop, we don't have time for that" she hissed and sidestepped around him, only to feel his hand grab her wrist once again "Grrr…"

"Easy now love, don't want me to get revenge on your little remark about my clothing now do you?" his smirk widened "We can't have you get all wet again can we?"

She was about to reply with a nasty answer, when they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's Satella; let me go so I can open the door for her"

"What if I suddenly don't want to have guests today?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"You were the one inviting her, now let go so I can open the damn door, before she bursts through it" she growled and tried to break free.

"Payment" he simply replied and turned his cheek towards her.

"Grrrrrr… You'll never change you jerk" she grumbled and kissed his cheek. A smirk found its way onto his features "That's better, now go open the door while I get changed" then he disappeared into the bedroom. Rosette fumed "I swear… he drives me absolutely insane…"

At the door, she was met by a rather annoyed Satella, wearing a really daring dress and high heeled shoes "What took you so long again? You can't possibly have been sleeping again" she said and walked into the little apartment.

"I'm sorry Satella" Rosette apologized "Welcome"

Satella scanned all of the room "_Nice_… home you have" she said, scrunching up her nose when she saw the half worn couch and chairs.

Chrono entered the room with a smile "Welcome Satella" he greeted "Dinner will be ready soon, do sit down until then" he showed her the chairs and couch.

"Thank you, but no thank you" she said and eyed the seats with a disgusted look, as if the couch and chairs would be filled with lice or something like that.

Chrono noticed the glare at him from Rosette. She would definitely let him pay for what he did a few minutes ago. She just hoped he could behave for the rest of the evening.

Even after one year with him, she still couldn't win against him if he grabbed her wrists. She had to find a way so he couldn't do that.

He smiled back sweetly at her "Why does he have to look so damn adorable?" she thought irritated "He fools me every time with that look"

She walked into the kitchen to get the food. She placed it on the table and told the others to take a seat. Satella of course was allowed to sit down first.

Chrono found a seat beside Rosette, Satella across from them.

"It actually looks quite eatable" the red haired woman commented "But I mostly prefer a nice restaurant"

"We can't afford to go to a restaurant every day" Rosette told her with a forced smile.

"No, I can see that" she simply stated and threw a look around the room again "I didn't expect that you could"

Rosette's blood started to boil "That was an insult" she thought, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Chrono smiled "Well, let's eat before it gets cold" and served Satella some food. (Don't know if it's called that -.-)

Satella didn't eat very much though. She only took a few bites.

"I see you need a little paint on the walls" Satella noted "The carpet could be renewed as well"

Rosette narrowed her eyes "It's not long ago that we painted the walls and renewed the carpet" she told her.

"Oh really? It doesn't look like that… maybe you would be interested in one of my old carpets"

"No thank you" Rosette said with a very forced smile "We have what we need"

"Really? What about these chairs over there? I could give you some of my old but still nice chairs"

"Grrrrrr…." "No really Satella" Chrono interrupted, before Rosette would say something she would regret later "We really don't need anything"

"Okay then… but… _I_ still need something" she smiled and fluttered her eyes at him. Rosette glared at her "What the heck is she up to?" she thought.

Chrono smiled nervously at Rosette. He leaned in and kissed her cheek "Do we still have some sauce in the kitchen love?" he asked

Rosette turned to look at him "Uhm… a little I think"

"Good" then he got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"He is really beautiful you know?" Satella said when Chrono was gone "He would fit in perfectly with my furniture"

"What the… hey, he is mine" Rosette burst baffled

"Are you worried I could take him away from you?" Satella asked smugly

"Of course not, I can trust him" Rosette growled "But I don't trust you"

"I wouldn't trust me either if I were you" Satella said "After all, I am a beautiful young woman… and beautiful young women tend to get what they want… everything"

Soon Chrono came back into the living room, but Satella told them it was time to get her beauty sleep. Chrono followed her to the door.

Rosette glared after her until she was gone.

Chrono slid his arms around her when he came back "Why the angry look love? The evening went almost perfect" he said.

"She didn't like our home, either the dinner we had made for her" she growled "Even if it didn't sound like it, she was insulting us all the time" she didn't tell him what she had said about him though. She was really upset about that woman, how dare she say anything about her trust in Chrono.

Chrono pulled her closer "She comes from a rich family love, she has grown up with luxury" he smiled "We haven't, so she just has to get used to it"

"And I need to find a new job soon" she said and broke out of his arms. She sat down on the couch, took the remote and turned on the TV.

He followed her and sat down beside her "What kind of job?" he asked and pulled her against him "There are many here in New York"

"Just what I can get" she replied "I don't really care what kind it is"

"Want me to help you with it?" he asked, stroking her cheek sweetly.

"Don't bother, just make sure to watch your back…" she said "There are dangers around all corners in this house"

"No way, I will help you" he told her firmly "I promise and don't worry about the dangers, _I'll_ be the one protecting _you_"

She smiled at him "That's sweet, thank you" she replied and hugged him.

Soon after she walked into bed, Chrono was like always staying up a little longer, before creeping into bed as well and wrapping his arms protectively around her, as if to prevent her in getting any bad dreams. She felt him kiss her neck and pulling her close to him, just before she heard his breath even out and turn into a light snoring.

Rosette was doing all kind of evil things to Satella in her mind "I trust him, he would never fall for a diva like her" she whispered and looked at him. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping, always an arm draped over her "Angel in sleep, Devil awake"

Rosette never had trouble in falling asleep. She felt absolutely safe.

Even if he didn't admit it, he was very protective of her, always trying to cheer her up, should she be in a bad or sad mood. She was very thankful for that.

The next morning they were woken by the telephone "Could you get it Chrono?" Rosette asked tiredly and buried her head into the soft pillow.

Chrono smiled "Okay" and got up.

She listened to the words he said.

"Hello…"

Silence.

"Ah hello Aion, what's up?"

Silence.

"Sure you can come, we haven't planned anything for today" Chrono said

Silence again.

"Rosette is still asleep, my sleeping beauty" Chrono laughed "No it's okay"

Silence again.

"We got the new neighbour yesterday… Rosette doesn't seem to like the new one" Chrono said and told Aion what Satella was like.

"Okay then, we'll see you later then bro… bye" she heard the click from when Chrono hung up. He came back into the bedroom and lay down beside her again "What did Aion want?" Rosette asked wearily, yawning widely before snuggling into Chrono's warmth.

"He's coming for a visit again love" Chrono said "I told him it was okay"

"Yea, its okay" she smiled "When will he be here?"

"In three hours first, you can still sleep for a while" he whispered and nuzzled her neck.

"You know I will still have my revenge do you?" she smirked into her pillow

"What did I do?" he asked baffled and looked down at her

"From when you pushed me into the shower… so I would be careful, you never know when I will come and get my revenge"

Chrono laughed "I am so scared now love" he shivered teasingly "Would an "I love you" make you forgive me?"

"No"

"Oh snap"

Then he sighed and placed his head beside hers to sleep for a little longer. He could sometimes dance around on her poor nerves, but sometimes he could be sweet and loving as well, but anyway she liked him just the way he was.

**AN: that was chapter number 5 :) next one will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter number 6.**

After some time of peaceful sleep, Rosette was woken by Chrono "Wake up love, Aion can be here soon" he said "We overslept"

She groaned and looked up at him "What? We overslept?"

Chrono smiled "Want me to call Aion and tell him to come a little later?"

"Yes" she murmured and stretched. She felt a sweet kiss planted on her cheek, before the nice warmth beside her vanished. She heard him talk with Aion on the telephone, telling him to come a little later.

She still was in bed when Chrono came back to her. He smiled down at her "It's time to get up darling" he whispered and leaned over her to nuzzle her neck. She giggled "I know, I know… I'm on my way" she smiled and pushed him away.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled "Actually, I did" she replied "When will Aion be here?"

"In about an hour" he smiled and got up, taking her hands and pulling her with him up. He hugged her and whispered a sweet "I love you" into her ear.

"You're still trying to make me forgive you aren't you?" she asked suspiciously, making him chuckle "Of course I am sweetheart" he purred "I don't want any bad surprises to happen"

"You know what?" she whispered

"What?" he pulled away a bit so he could look at her.

"No matter what you do, it won't work love" she said with a smug grin.

Chrono sighed "Applesauce" he gave her a pouting look "How can you do this to me?"

"Easily darling, it just needs practice" she smirked and pulled out of his arms. He gave her a smirk of his own "You're good love really good… but like I said, as long as we live in the same house, I'll be the best"

"Is that a challenge?" she asked daring and turned towards him.

His smirk grew bigger "Maybe" he replied and stepped over to her. They looked at each other in a challenging manner "Wanna see who the best is?" she asked.

"You know who that is going to be love" he replied.

Rosette stuck out her hand towards him "Let's see" she smirked "If you dare"

He took her hand and shook it "Deal" then they let go and Rosette disappeared into the bathroom. Aion would be there soon, so they had to hurry.

When she came out, Chrono had prepared breakfast and was now sitting on the couch. He noticed her and smiled "Come here"

After their little contest, she didn't really trust him anymore. She never knew when he would do anything to her "Beside you?" she asked suspiciously. Chrono blinked "Of course" he replied "Where else?"

She eyed him a suspicious look, but then decided, it would be safe enough. He smiled and pulled her close to him "Are you nervous?" he asked with a smirk.

"You bet I am" she grumbled "Why did I make this challenge?"

"I dunno" he smiled and turned on the TV.

They sat there for a while, until the doorbell rang. Rosette was about to get up, but Chrono held her in place "I'll go" he said and kissed her. Outside stood Aion "Hello Aion" Chrono greeted "Come in"

"Greetings" Aion replied with a smile "Is your sleeping beauty awake too?"

"Sure"

Rosette walked over and hugged him "Hello Aion"

They sat down at the table and started breakfast "Are you hungry Aion?" the blonde asked. Aion nodded "I'm starving" he smiled and took some breakfast as well.

While eating, they were talking about all that had happened. Rosette told Aion what she disliked about Satella. Aion was amused "I see" he replied with a chuckle, the blonde continuing to rant about what the red head had all done and said.

After breakfast, they sat down in the couch. Aion and Rosette sat on it while Chrono found an armchair. Rosette watched Aion while he talked. His hair wasn't as thick as it once was, it was thin and in some places, she could see small bald places.

His skin now had a little more colour, but compared to the skin colour he had a year ago, it was terribly pale.

He wasn't walking often, and today he had a walking stick tightly locked in his hand.

Chrono noticed her concerned look at his brother and smiled softly.

"So, are you planning anything for today?" Aion asked curiously. Chrono turned his attention back to the white haired man "Actually, I was planning to invite my fair lady out" he smiled "She needs to get out of this stuffy apartment"

Rosette blinked and threw him a confused look that made Chrono chuckled "Don't look at me like that love" he said "I still have money so we can have a nice romantic evening"

She settled on smiling at him, she just hoped he wouldn't find a too expensive restaurant, or a McDonalds.

"Well well well, my brother actually _has_ grown up nevertheless" he teased "I never thought you would"

"Very funny oh dear brother of mine" Chrono grumbled "When are you going to find a nice girl?"

Aion smirked "I can find one when ever I want" he said smugly "But right now I'm not in the shape to do so… maybe when I'm back to my full health I will"

Chrono laughed "You better hurry before all the good girls are taken"

"Don't worry, I will" then they both burst into laughter.

After a while, Aion became tired and called a taxi. He wasn't able to walk all the way home. When the taxi then came, he waved to the couple and drove off.

Chrono and Rosette had just entered their apartment, before a new ring on the doorbell was heard. Rosette sighed and walked back to the door to open it. Outside stood Satella.

The blonde immediately narrowed her eyes "What do you want?" she asked unfriendly.

Satella didn't care much "I am here because I need a clever man that can install my oven and fridge" she replied and walked by her and into the apartment. Rosette growled "Hey, I didn't say you could come inside" though the red haired woman ignored her.

Chrono was in the couch when she came in. Satella stepped over beside him and repeated the question "Could you help me install my fridge and oven dear?"

He looked up "Uhm… sure"

Rosette glared at her "Can I come as well? Maybe I can help too" she was not going to leave him alone in that apartment with that woman.

Chrono smiled "I could always use some help" he said.

They walked out and into the new/old apartment. Rosette gaped; it looked as if a royal was living there. Everything was perfect, no dust and no dirt anywhere. All the furniture and stuff looked very expensive.

Satella showed them the kitchen. When Rosette lived in the apartment, it all looked totally different.

"Why do you want Chrono to install the things when you always eat in a restaurant?" asked Rosette after a while.

"I won't use it, I just want it so people don't think I'm a snob that can't cook" Satella said

Rosette bit back the comment that was about to slip her mouth. Instead she watched Chrono that was sitting on the floor, trying to figure out some different cables.

When he was almost done after about two hours, Satella bowed down and examined his work "Mmm… really good" she said amazed "You really know how to do that"

"Thank you" Chrono replied with a smile "Want me to do more?"

"No, not right now" she answered "But you could stay for a while if you like... I could use some male company" she fluttered her eyes at him again and leaned in towards him, just to let her face hover a few centimetres from his. It seemed she had forgotten all about Rosette still being there.

Rosette cleared her throat "I think I'll retire to our own apartment" she said "I need some rest"

Satella snorted "But you didn't do anything" she said in a mocking chuckle

"I know and I wasn't the only one as you should know" Rosette snapped, then she spun around and marched out of the apartment.

In their own apartment, Rosette walked over to the living room window and stared outside. She sighed "Why did we deserve such a neighbour?" she thought.

Suddenly she felt the familiar arms around her, pulling her against a warm surface "Hey what's wrong?" Chrono whispered "Every time you see Satella you get into a bad mood… and you only know her for a couple of days"

She turned her face to look at him. He didn't smile, he just looked at her, waiting for her answer "It's nothing" she replied and looked back out the window "I just don't like her much"

A light chuckle came from him "I can see that love" he said "The only question is… why?"

She broke out of his arms and sat down on the couch "It's just the way she is"

Chrono sat down next to her "She is quite… difficult, but maybe if you get to know her better, you'll see she can be quite nice"

"I don't actually want to know her better Chrono" she hissed and folded her arms in front of her "We are the absolute opposite of each other, she is a snob and I am a poor young woman without a job"

"We'll find you a job love; I'll help you with it" Chrono said and pulled her against him, so her head rest on his shoulder "We can start tomorrow looking for one in the newspaper if you like"

"Thank you" she said in a whisper and closed her eyes, just listening to his soft breathing "It's okay, just relax until we go out for dinner" he said and leaned his head on hers, and looking out the window. Soon the blonde had fallen into a deep sleep.

**AN: I will maybe first continue writing after next week :) I hope you liked the chapter. Until next chappie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.**

Rosette and Chrono were walking down the street towards a very familiar establishment "I chose the "Sunrise" love, I hope its okay" Chrono said with a smile.

"We haven't been there a long time" Rosette smiled back "Wasn't it the fancy place that turned into a disco at eight?"

"It was, but it's also the place where our first date found place"

"Don't remind me of that" she grumbled

Chrono laughed "I liked that evening" he grinned and opened the door for her "Oh what a gentleman you've got" she teased and entered the open door.

"Everything for my fair lady" Chrono replied with a bow.

Rosette and Chrono found a place and soon a waiter popped up beside them "What would you like to drink?" he asked and the couple ordered two glass of wine and for dinner Chrono ordered some lasagne and Rosette some ravioli.

Chrono gave the waiter a suspicious look as he walked away to the kitchen. When the waiter had brought them their food, Chrono leaned in over the table and whispered silently "I think he likes you, shall I get jealous?"

"You've never been jealous before" Rosette noted "So why now?"

"Maybe because you have never met a guy better looking and more lovingly than me?" he smirked

"Well, I'm caught with you now and it doesn't seem there is any way to get out of this prison of yours" she smiled "But I guess I was quite lucky after all"

"I was lucky too you know? I found an Angel... my Angel of tidiness" he smiled back and leaned in over the table to kiss her cheek "Our apartment has never been so clean"

Then they continued eating. After dinner they ordered some desert as well.

Their romantic evening was soon interrupted by an all too familiar voice "Hello you two, I never thought of you to have enough money for a restaurant"

"Grrr… Satella" Rosette growled irritated and threw a glare at the red haired woman. Satella found a chair and sat down at their table "I see you have room enough for me here" Satella smiled wily, gave Rosette a smirk and placed herself between Rosette and Chrono, too close to Chrono, looking at him with a flirtatious look.

"Thank God we're done eating" the blonde thought and finished the rest of her desert "I'm sooo sorry Satella, but if you had been here a little earlier, we could have eaten together" she said with a fake smile "Do you pay Chrono?"

Chrono blinked "Of course love, it was me who invited you out after all" he replied and found some money from his pocket. Rosette called the waiter and made Chrono pay, then she got up from her chair, said a goodbye to Satella and marched out of the room, while grumbling inaudible curses.

Chrono followed her as fast as he could, calling a fast bye to Satella.

Chrono caught up with Rosette outside on the street "Rosette… wait up" he called and grabbed her hand "You're doing it again"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rosette replied simply, not looking at him.

"I mean the Getting-into-a-bad-mood-when-seeing-Satella" he said "Come on, tell me why you dislike her so much"

"I just do, now leave it" she snapped, but was suddenly pulled back into Chrono's arms "That's not an answer love" he said and tightened the embrace "Something has happened and went unnoticed by me… what is it?"

"I told you to leave it" she replied sourly and tried to break free, well knowing that Chrono wouldn't let her "Will you tell me when we come home?" he asked softly "I really wanna know"

She didn't answer his question; instead she said "Can't we just go home now? I'm freezing"

Chrono sighed and let her out of his embrace "Of course" he said and took her hand, leading her down the street towards their home. He had wanted to go for a little walk, but since she was cold, it seemed it had to wait.

In their apartment, they sat a while in silence in front of the TV. Rosette soon told him she was tired and walked to bed. Today Chrono followed her, and when they lay together in bed, Chrono tried again "I don't like your bad mood" he said "I had wanted to continue the evening by going dancing or something like that"

Rosette turned around to face him. He looked serious and a little disappointed. She leaned over and kissed his lips "I'm sorry Chrono" she apologized "I didn't mean to ruin your evening"

He sighed "We'll do it some other time then, it's not bad" he replied and snuggled a little closer, draping his arm around her and his face beside hers "Goodnight" he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight love" she whispered back and nuzzled his cheek, before going to sleep as well.

The next morning Chrono woke up with slight headache and a hurting throat. He made his way into the bathroom and took some aspirin. Rosette noticed him leave and heard the medicine box being opened. She got up and saw Chrono take the aspirin before swallowing them with the help of a glass of water, he winced slightly as he swallowed the cold water.

"Are you okay Chrono?" she asked and stepped over beside him.

He smiled slightly at her sight and answered "Just a little headache and throatache love, I guess I'm getting a cold, maybe it's even a little inflammation of the throat, don't worry though, it's not that bad" he coughed slightly.

She placed her palm on his forehead "You seem to have a bit of a fever" she said "You should go back to bed and sleep some more, I'll bring you the breakfast"

"It's okay love, really" he smiled

"To bed, now" she commanded and shooed him back into the bedroom "Now stay in here and wait for breakfast"

"Rosette, I mean it, it's really-" "Hush… keep your mouth and eyes closed until breakfast is ready" she barked and turned to head for the kitchen.

Chrono sighed and closed his eyes "She is the boss" he murmured before falling asleep once more. His sleep wasn't deep though, he stirred as soon as he could smell the faint smell of pancakes from the kitchen. (American pancakes are soo good **:D **lol)

He opened his eyes and saw Rosette enter the room, balancing a tray in her hands "Here ya go love" she smiled and placed the tray in his lap "Thank you Rosette" Chrono replied and pulled her down to kiss her cheek "It looks wonderful"

She took place beside him "I hope your cold doesn't get worse than it is" she said and rested her head on his shoulder "Or else I'll have to drag you to see the doctor, while you're screaming and kicking" a smirk playing its way over her features.

Chrono threw a playful glare at her "You're getting more and more mean" he pouted

Their talking was interrupted by the phone. Chrono groaned "Can't we pull out the plug?" he grumbled "That phone is ringing constantly"

Rosette chuckled "Can't do that love" she cooed "We have a lot of friends so we have to be reachable for everyone" then she got out of bed and headed for the ringing device outside the door.

Chrono listened while Rosette was talking. After what he could hear, it was Aion "Aion again?" Chrono asked himself "What does he want this time? Eat dinner again?" Chrono continued eating his breakfast all the while listening to the conversation between his girlfriend and brother. Some of the conversation sounded quite secretly.

After a few more minutes, Rosette hung up and came back into the bedroom. She lay back down beside him and rest her head on his shoulder again. He looked down at her "Well? What did he want?" he asked and placed the tray on his nightstand.

Rosette smiled at him "Nothing, he just reminded me of something, is all" she replied and snuggled a bit closer to him, to warm him up "You're freezing, pull the covers over you" she half scolded. He did as she said, but made her creep under the covers as well "Now what did my brother remind you of?" he asked.

"It's a secret" she simply replied with a smug grin "And no trying to pry it out of me" she added.

Chrono sighed "Oh alright… I will not pry…" he murmured, just before asking "Tell me what he said?"

"Grrr… no" Rosette said firmly, giving his arm a light slap "You dolt, I said no prying"

"Okay okay, I'll stop" though he was very curious to know what they had been whispering about. He would definitely try to pry it out of her.

**AN: I know, not much is happening here right now, there are not going to show up any demons here. Live with it -.- **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

It was a couple of days after. Rosette was out shopping and Chrono was sitting on the couch, his nose running all the while coughing so much his throat hurt.

He blew his nose for the umpteenth time that day, cursing the damn cold.

He heard the door open and saw Rosette enter "I'm home" she called and walked into the living room to go on to the kitchen.

Chrono got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen as well, whimpering pathetically.

The blonde turned around to face him "Aww, my poor love" she cooed and walked over to hug him "You haven't been that sick for a long time"

"I know… I hate it" he grumbled.

She smiled up at him "How about I make some chicken soup for you? It will do you good" she asked, making him smile "Sounds good" he replied, his voice stuffy.

Rosette leaned up to kiss his cheek "I'll make it for you then, go back into the living room and pull the blanket over you" Chrono nodded and obeyed.

After a while, the soup was ready and she brought it to him. He ate it in peace and soon felt a little better "Thanks love" he said "That was really good" Rosette smiled, she was actually quite tired. Since Chrono had become sick, she had to do everything in the household.

She had to cook, clean, wash, and so on. She let herself drop exhaustedly onto the couch beside Chrono.

He draped an arm around her and smiled "You must be tired" he whispered and made her lean her head on his shoulder "I'll try to get healthy as soon as I can"

She sighed and gladly rest her head on his shoulder "Just take your time and get well soon okay?"

"Okay" he replied and leaned his head against hers.

After about an hour he felt tired and wanted to go to bed. Rosette found it was a good idea and went too.

In the middle of the night though, he woke up with a stuffy nose. He cursed the wretched cold once again and snuck into the living room to watch TV. (I have tried that many times -.- there never is anything good on the TV at that time)

Rosette had noticed that he had left the room "Poor Chrono" she whispered and sat up. She could see the light from the TV flicker on the walls. She got up and walked into the living room. Chrono sat with half open eyes, watching some random boring stuff on the TV.

She smiled and walked over to drape her arms over his shoulders "Can't sleep again?" she whispered, making him jump slightly and turn to look at her. A smile crossed his face at her look "Yea" he replied "I hate it more and more"

"Come to bed again love" she said "You need the sleep"

He looked down "I bet I get up after about an hour again" he grumbled, but followed her nonetheless.

The next morning, he felt a little better, but only a little. He had been up about five or six times after Rosette got him back to bed, making him look really tired.

When they were eating breakfast, it suddenly knocked on their door. Rosette got up and walked out to open. Outside stood none other than Satella "Hello Satella" Rosette growled "What do you want?"

"Can't I even come for a simple visit?" Satella asked offended "I just wanted to see how Chrono is"

"He's sick and doesn't want any visitors" Rosette growled, Satella ignored her though and sidestepped around the blonde to enter the apartment. Rosette let out an annoyed "Hey" but that didn't stop the red head.

In the living room she saw Chrono on the couch, his nose still running like a waterfall. She gasped and burst "Oh my dear poor darling… you look terribly sick"

Rosette narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth "I just told you that you dumb Dora" she grumbled.

Chrono forced a smile "Yea, a cold" he said and blew his nose again.

Satella hurried over to him and placed her palm on his forehead "At least you don't have a fever" she said and fussed around him like a mother hen.

Rosette glared daggers at Satella's back, her hands twitched slightly, itching for the rich snob's throat.

Chrono gently pushed Satella away from him "You don't have to do that Satella" he coughed and blew his nose once more. He looked over at Rosette "Love, could you get me some more tissues?" he asked

Rosette stopped her glaring and nodded "Of course Chrono" she said.

"Thanks" he smiled.

Satella followed the blonde into the kitchen "How could you let him get sick?" she asked "He was so beautiful and now look at him… he almost looks like some stray cat"

"That's it… stop with your insults" Rosette snarled and turned towards her with angry eyes "I've had it with you and your snobbish behaviour"

Satella narrowed her eyes at the blonde "Did you call me snobbish?" she asked darkly

Rosette didn't reply and just turned towards the sink. She wasn't going to loose her temper in front of her.

"I warn you Blondie… don't ever call me that again" Satella hissed and turned on her heels to leave the room. Rosette heard the front door close shut hardly.

"Grrr…" Rosette growled, but soon took a few deep breaths to relax. She suddenly felt a pair of warm arms around her "Why did she leave all of a sudden?" Chrono asked "She looked mad"

"I honestly don't care…" she replied.

Chrono turned her around in his embrace and lift her chin with his finger. Her eyes locked on his "Did something happen?" he asked "You know you can tell me"

She lift her hand to his face and brushed some bangs away from his eyes "We just can never get friends Chrono…" she replied "It's the way it is… we are as opposite as can get… and to be honest, I don't care about it"

Chrono stayed silent for a while "Then I guess I shouldn't try to make you" he said "But she's our neighbour… we'll live next to each other for a while"

Rosette sighed and pulled away from him "Here are your tissues" she said and walked by him into the living room.

Chrono took them and started blowing his nose again "I think I'll blow out my brain if it continues like this" he grumbled "Curse all forms of illnesses"

Rosette laughed at that "You'll just have to be more careful" she said matter of factly "Then you won't get sick so"

"I am careful…" he pouted "The sickness just seems to always find me"

"Come here under the blanket" she said "I don't want you to freeze, remember, it isn't summer anymore"

"I know" he said and crept under the blanket to her and took the remote "Want to see anything?" he asked

"No, just look through the channels" she replied and leaned on his shoulder "Tomorrow I really need to look for a job"

"I'll help you" he smiled and continued zapping through the TV channels "Can't be that hard"

"I hope so" she whispered "We need money soon"

**AN: Autumn -.- the time of the year where people tend to get sick… it's cold… it rains many times… that's the season where you dream about the warm summer… Sigh… oh well, Autumn has its beautiful sides as well :) ****until next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

The next day, Rosette and Chrono sat in the couch, looking through a newspaper for free jobs. Rosette hadn't found any job yet though, so they just continued looking through the numerous kinds.

"How about this one?" Chrono suggested

"No" Rosette replied

"Then what about that one here?" he tried again

"No" she repeated.

Chrono sighed "You're very picky you know?"

"The jobs you picked weren't exactly jobs for a young woman either" she shot back

"Okay okay, I'll try to find something better for you" he replied and started scanning the pages again. He coughed sometimes, but his cold was slowly disappearing.

"Here, take a look at that one" he suggested again "How about that?"

"Chroonooo, that is a job for strong men" she said "How am I supposed to do that job?"

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck "For me you are very strong" he whispered "Now tell me what Aion said in the phone" he added, he hadn't succeeded in making her tell him yet, so he still tried

"I am not going to tell you" she replied "It's my revenge"

He continued to nuzzle her neck sweetly and pulled her even closer "Chrono, stop it tickles" she giggled.

They were interrupted by someone at the door. Chrono growled "Why do people always interrupt?" he asked "Because we're very popular" Rosette said with a laugh, she broke free of his arms and got up "I'll open, you continue finding jobs for me"

"Okay" he grumbled

She made her way to the door and opened up. Outside stood to her big surprise Anna from the Café "Hi Rosette" she smiled happily "How are you? I wanted to visit you just to see if you have found something new"

"Aww, that was nice of you" Rosette smiled and gave Anna a hug "How is the shop after I got fired?" Rosette led Anna into the apartment "Boring, even Elder has become calmer" Anna replied.

In the living room Anna saw Chrono. She nudged Rosette's shoulder and asked in a whisper "Who is that?"

"That's my Boyfriend Chrono Oni" Rosette whispered back

"WHAT? HOW COME YOU'VE NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT HIM?" Anna burst "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS… I EVEN WAITED FOR YOU TO CALL ME GOD DAMMIT"

Chrono jumped at the outburst and turned his eyes towards the new arrival "Hello" he greeted with a smile, getting up, coughing a little and sitting into another chair so Anna and Rosette could sit in the couch.

"Hi, I'm Anna Red, Rosette and I worked together in the Café" (Okay, the name is silly I know -.-)

"Nice to meet you" he replied with a smile "Want me to make some coffee love?" he asked

Rosette smiled "If you feel good enough?"

"Sure" he smiled back, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Anna immediately turned towards the blonde "Okay, since when are you living in an apartment with a God?" she hissed "And why have you never told me anything about it?"

"Uhm… about a… year?" Rosette replied in a quiet voice and I never told you because I have been… busy?"

"Grrrrrr…" Anna growled "I THOUGHT WE TOLD EACH OTHER EVERYTHING"

"I'm sorry" Rosette said "Any way… could you…." she whispered something in Anna's ear.

Chrono was trying to listen, but couldn't hear anything. He was started to get irritated about that damn secret.

"Well… okay" Anna replied "But no secrets anymore okay?"

"I promise Anna" Rosette smiled widely

Chrono came back with a pout on his face. Rosette noticed it and asked "What is it Chrono?"

"Nothing…" he said simply and gave the two young women their cups, before sitting down in the armchair.

Anna started drinking the steaming liquid in her cup with a smile "That's good" she said, and soon a long chat about almost everything started.

When she left a couple of hours later and Rosette had led her to the door, Chrono stood in front of the window, watching the sunny day outside.

He was annoyed that everyone got to know the secret except him. What was so secretly that he wasn't allowed to know?

Rosette smiled when she came back in "Anna is so funny isn't she?" she asked, but became no answer. She stepped over beside him "Hey, have you fallen asleep?"

"No" he replied sullenly

"What's wrong? Come on, tell me" she placed herself in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing is wrong" he replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes there is something wrong, I can feel it…" she stroked his cheek "What is it?"

"I said there is nothing wrong Rosette" he grumbled and placed his hand on hers.

"Okay then…" she sighed and pulled him closer to her "But if you change your mind, tell me about it okay?" she then let go and walked into the bedroom to change clothes. She wanted to go for a walk and hoped Chrono would go with her.

When she had changed into something warmer, she stepped over to Chrono again, he had taken place in the couch.

"Want to take a walk with me?" she asked "We could go into the park"

"Not in the mood for that" he simply replied.

"But I thought we could find a nice park bench near the lake, where we could enjoy the view" she pouted.

Chrono sighed "I'm still sick, it would be stupid of me to go outside before it's all gone"

"That's a lame excuse, why are you like that all of a sudden?" Rosette asked irritated

"It's nothing" Chrono said

"Fine, then we'll stay home… I can go take a nap then" she growled and spun on her heels to march back into the bedroom, where she closed the door harshly after her.

She stripped out of her clothes and changed into a T-shirt and some pajama pants "He is so stubborn" she hissed, before creeping under the covers and taking a book from her nightstand. After a few pages, she placed the book back on the nightstand and pulled the covers further over her.

She closed her eyes, but never fell into a deep sleep.

After about ten more minutes, she felt something warm settle beside her, she opened her left eye to peek up at Chrono who had lain down next to her. He sighed and pulled her closer to him "Sorry" he quietly whispered into her ear.

"It's okay" she whispered back. She snuggled closer to him and sighed as well. He kissed her neck sweetly, before whispering "I think I found a job for you as well"

She turned around to face him "What kind of job?" she asked curiously

"What about an Orphanage? They could need a little help with the children there" he said

"An Orphanage?" she repeated "I don't know… me and children?"

"How about you give it a try love? You don't like it, we find something else" he said "And besides, children aren't worse than adults are they?"

"Yes they are… some of them are"

Chrono smiled "Come on, try it… it's better than nothing, besides, you told me yourself we need the money"

She sighed "Alright, I'll try it" She replied at last

"That's my girl" he smiled "You can call them tomorrow"

"Okay" she closed her eyes when Chrono pulled her even closer "Snuggle" he said.

Rosette laughed at the childish tone in his voice "Okay, but not for long, we have to make dinner soon"

"Snuggle" was his only answer, before he pulled the covers over the both of them to keep warm.

**AN: Until next chapter. Bye bye :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

The next day Rosette called the Orphanage. A lady took the phone and Rosette explained to her that she might be interested in helping with the kids. The lady told her to come visit them the next day, just so she could see how it was. Rosette said yes and after the conversation, they hung up.

"So?" Chrono asked curiously

"I'm going there tomorrow" she replied "Then they'll give me some test time"

"Sounds good" he smiled "And don't worry about the kids though, you'll manage"

"I hope so, they at least can't be worse than you that's for sure" she grumbled, making Chrono get up from the couch and walk slowly towards her.

Her eyes widened and she backed away from him "Stop right there Mister" she growled "I'll get you back on whatever you're up to"

Chrono laughed and stopped right in front of her "I know you will" he pulled her into his arms and hugged her "You're too nervous" he whispered in her ear "Why should I do anything?"

"Because you always do" she whispered back "And I really hate it"

"That's the way you get your partners respect" he smirked "A good trick don't you think" he tightened his hold on her and leaned his forehead against hers "I learned that from my father many years ago"

"What a wise man your father was" she grumbled "I certainly hope your mother didn't let him get away with that"

"I think she hit him every time he did this" Chrono said and sweat dropped "He didn't do it so often" he kissed her forehead sweetly "A very wise man your father was" Rosette grinned.

"So? What now love? Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yes let us, I need some fresh air, but are you sure you should go outside while you're still sick?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I was in a bad mood yesterday" he tightened his hug further "And when you got angry at me, I became guilty for making you angry"

"It's okay" she whispered and hugged him back "Now let's go okay?" she pulled away and walked into the bedroom to change into something warmer. Chrono did the same, and when they were ready, they took a walk.

The sky was grey, but it didn't look like it would rain anytime soon. The couple walked hand in hand down the street.

In the middle of their walk, Rosette suddenly noticed a very familiar face in front of them "Oh no, not him" she grumbled, making Chrono look down at her questioningly "Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, that old guy over there is wrong" Rosette replied "He's the pervert from my old work"

"He is the one you have been complaining about every time you got home?" Chrono asked and took a closed look at the strange looking old man.

"Well if it isn't my little favourite Rosey" Elder called with a giant grin "I've missed you so terribly you know, it's no fun without you in the Café"

"Shut up you old perv" Rosette hissed

"Friendly as ever ey Rosey" Elder laughed "And who might the young boy be at your side? Is he your BF?"

Chrono smiled "I'm Chrono Oni" he introduced "Rosette and I have now lived together for one year"

"So you actually managed to tame the feisty temper of our Rose? Respect my boy" Elder grinned

"Well, it actually wasn't that easy either" Chrono replied "It took me about three or so weeks before I got her" he smiled down at a glaring Rosette.

"But you were lucky my boy" Elder smiled "Now, I think it's time for me to go on, goodbye my boy, Rosey"

She suddenly felt a hand on a much forbidden area "YOU DAMN PERVERT" she shrieked and hammered a fist hardly down onto the old man's skull.¨

"YOU WERE VERY LUCKY MY BOY" Elder shouted as he ran away full speed down the street.

Chrono hurrily wrapped his arms around Rosette to keep her from running after the old man "Chrono let me go, that damn perv deserves it" she snarled. Her ranting was interrupted by some warm lips on hers "Calm down Rosette" Chrono said "He's gone now"

"Lucky for him" she grumbled "I hate him"

"You hated me too; does that mean you like him?"

"Grrrr…" she slapped him hardly on his arm "I would never like him" she growled

"You said you would never like me either" he smirked "Do I have to be jealous? How many men did you say you hate?"

"Oh stop it" she grumbled and turned around and started to go on up the street. Chrono laughed "I just love it when you're like that" he said and followed her.

After a good long walk, they walked back home. The phone was ringing when they entered the door. Chrono was the one taking it. Rosette marched into the kitchen and put some dishes into the dishwasher.

She didn't know who Chrono was talking with, but she heard him apologize and say no many times. When he hung up he walked into the kitchen as well.

"Who was it?" she asked when she out the last plate into the dishwasher.

"Oh no one" he replied simply and headed for the living room

"Well it must have been someone" she commented "Now tell me"

"Nope, you won't tell me what Aion said either" he smirked "Now it's my turn"

"Fine, I don't even care who you were talking to then" she muttered and marched sullenly into the bathroom to take a shower. Chrono smiled triumphantly "Got ya"

All of a sudden, his laughs were interrupted by the doorbell. He walked out to open up.

Outside stood Satella with an angry frown, her frown disappeared as soon as she saw him though "I'm happy it's you Chrono" she said with a smile "I have to ask a favour of you darling"

"What kind of favour?" Chrono asked.

"Well… There is that one guy following me all the time and I thought when I find someone who can play my boyfriend, he'll stop" Satella said "Would you be the one? Please?"

"Uhm… I really wanted to help you, but I have something to do… I guess you'll have to find someone else" he replied with a smile and headed back inside.

Rosette had just exited the bathroom "Chrono, could you do me a favour?"

Chrono sweat dropped. What is it with girls and favours? "What is it love?" he asked.

"I want you to clean the apartment tomorrow while I'm gone, could you do that for me?"

"I'm sorry love, but I have something to do, I'll do it soon though okay?"

"What do you have to do then?" she asked suspiciously "

"I can't tell you that love" he said with a smile "I'll tell you soon though"

"If you say so" Rosette shrugged "Just remember it"

"Of course" he smiled and walked over to hug her "Did I ever lie to you?"

"I won't answer that" she grumbled, making the young man laugh.

**AN: I had no idea what to write here -.- a simple filler. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Rosette was on her way to the Orphanage. Chrono had left a couple of minutes earlier. She had asked him where he was going, but he had just smiled playfully at her and told her he wouldn't tell.

She had slapped his arm annoyed, but he had just laughed at her.

He had given her a quick kiss before he had walked out the door "He is definitely up to something" she murmured.

The Orphanage building was huge. It was called "Seventh Bell" and it seemed to be full of children.

She was met by an old lady. She smiled at the blonde and told her her name was Mrs. Jean. After the introduction, Rosette was showed around the building.

The children were outside playing in the fields that surrounded the Orphanage. It lay about three hours away from the city in a green area.

"You will be introduced to the children later" Mrs Jean said. She wanted to ask a few questions first.

After the questions, Rosette was led outside. Mrs. Jean called for the children and they all came running towards them immediately.

Rosette saw one familiar face between them "Hey Joshua" she smiled

"Hello Miss" Joshua grinned back, before telling the others how he had met Rosette at the hospital.

"I see you know our little Joshua already" Mrs. Jean smiled "That's good" then she told the blonde all the names of the children, though only a few minutes later, Rosette had forgotten most of them.

"You'll learn to know them better soon" Mrs. Jean said

The two adults didn't see two little boys have smirks on their faces "Hmm, a new one huh?" the brown haired smirked "That'll be fun"

Rosette was led back inside, the children ran off to continue their playing in the grassy field.

Mrs. Jean told the blonde she could start the next Monday. Rosette was happy to hear that and smiled "I already look forward to it" she replied and said goodbye.

When she got home, Chrono hadn't come home yet. She walked into the kitchen and made herself something to eat.

About an hour later she heard the door open and a tired Chrono entered. He smiled when he saw her "Hey, how was your day?" he smiled and sat down beside her on the couch.

"It was quite good" she smiled back "I really want to work there"

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her "Seems your boyfriend did something right this time huh?"

"Yes, you're actually able to do that" she replied "You're still able to surprise me"

"And I know it wasn't the last time love" he whispered and pulled her even closer. She placed a hand on his mouth when he leaned in "You haven't got any plans for tomorrow do you?" she asked

"No, it can be just us" he replied softly "Why do you ask?"

"I think it won't be just us love" she said, confusing the purple haired male at her side "Why?"

"It's a secret Chrono" she only replied and pulled out of his arms "I'll just go and call Aion, I'll be back after that" she kissed his cheek, before taking the telephone and going into the kitchen with it, where she closed the door after her.

"It's that secret between her and Aion again" he mumbled "I wonder what it is…" he was all quiet, trying to catch something from the conversation. He snuck up to the door and placed his ear on the wooden surface.

"Wait a minute Aion" he heard Rosette say "CHRONO, STOP LISTENING"

Chrono jumped away from the door as if it had burned him "Sorry" he called back and hurried back onto the couch "Damn… she knows me too well" he grumbled annoyed.

After about twenty minutes, she came back out "Were you trying to listen?" she asked suspiciously "You know it's a secret"

"I know" he grumbled "But I wanna know already love"

"Aww…" she cooed and sat down close to him "You'll know tomorrow Chrono, you just have to stay patient"

Chrono sighed "Okay… I'll try"

She kissed his cheek "That's good, now let's make dinner and then relax" she got up and made her way back into the kitchen, Chrono following her.

After dinner they snuggled up on the couch watching TV. Rosette had her head resting on Chrono's shoulder. Her eyes were slowly getting smaller and smaller, until they soon were all closed.

Chrono smiled warmly down at her and draped an arm around her shoulders together with a blanket. He was still wondering what would happen tomorrow "What is this secret of yours love?" he whispered "I really want to know" he kissed her forehead and carefully got up.

"Time to sleep" he smiled and scooped her up into his arms.

He carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and went to change into a pair of shorts. He crept under the covers and sighed "I hope she'll like my secret as well, it'll be so much easier" He turned out the light and closed his eyes. Sleep soon engulfed him as well, his thoughts still on the day to come.

**AN: Gosh I have almost lost all my inspiration and motivation to write -.- I have absolutely no idea what to write in my fics. I guess I'll just have to wait -.-"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Rosette woke up all of a sudden. She had had a nightmare and had jerked up from bed, panting and shivering.

She placed a hand on her forehead and tried to catch her breath.

Chrono had felt the movement from her and opened his eyes "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked worried and sat up as well. He placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I… I just had a nightmare… it's nothing serious" she said and rest her head against his chest.

"It must have been a very bad nightmare" he commented "I have never felt you shaking so much" he glanced at the watch on the nightstand "It's almost two… we should go back to sleep love"

"I need some water…" she said and got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She found a glass and filled it with water.

Chrono stood in the door and watched her worriedly "Do you feel better?" he asked and rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

"A little…" she answered and placed the now empty glass on the kitchen table. She walked over and hugged him "Please don't leave me…" she whispered quietly.

Chrono smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her "You know I would never do that love" he whispered back "It was just a nightmare…"

She nodded. They both stayed like that for a while, before Chrono suggested they go back to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as soon as they were back in bed. She didn't shiver anymore now "Just wake me up if you have another nightmare okay?" he whispered. She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

Soon they were both back to sleep.

When Rosette woke up the next morning, she was still in Chrono's embrace. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

She carefully pried his arms off of her and snuck out of the bedroom. She made coffee and took a fast shower.

She remembered what day today was and smiled brightly.

When she came back out from the bathroom, Chrono had just woken up and was stretching widely.

"Good morning" she smiled

"Morning love" he replied "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sorry I woke you up"

Chrono smiled and gave her a sweet kiss "It's okay, I'm happy you're feeling good" he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, while Rosette started preparing breakfast.

He emerged a little later. He smiled and sat down at the table "So… mind to tell me what day today is?" he asked.

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough" she replied and got up from the table when she had finished eating.

Chrono pouted "You're mean"

"I know" she walked over to the window and looked outside "I'm just happy the weather is good"

She felt a pair of arms slide around her. Chrono placed his chin on her shoulder and sighed "Would be better if I knew what you're up to"

She relaxed into his arms "I won't tell you anything… only that we'll meet Aion later"

"The secret is between you and Aion huh?"

"Yep"

"Hmm… maybe I should try to pry it out of him instead… with a little force I should manage"

Rosette turned to glare at him "You would hurt your poor sick brother?" she asked and bonked him on his head "Shame on you" she scolded and walked into the kitchen again to clear the table.

"Oi, he's the one being mean here… and you too" Chrono pouted.

She smiled and threw a quick glance at his pouting face. He looked like a little kid like that "Stop looking at me like that" she laughed

"No" he replied shortly, really sounding like a little child now, crossing his arms in front of him.

Rosette burst into loud fits of laughter "Chrono… you look so funny"

Chrono's pout slowly turned into a smile "It seems I'm amusing you huh?" he asked and walked over to her "Okay, I forgive you" his arms found their way around her and pulled her into another hug.

Soon it was time to go. They had to meet Aion in a place Chrono didn't know, mostly because Rosette refused to tell him where it was.

It didn't take long before he could see his brother in the distance.

Aion was waving and Rosette smiled back at him. Chrono didn't say or do anything, making Aion laugh.

"Oi, no laughing at me here, I have already been laughed at by my fair lady" Chrono grumbled.

Aion smiled at Rosette "Really? Oh, then I guess we should go inside instead" he said and led them in through a double door of a big building.

Rosette grabbed Chrono's arm and leaned on him with a smile "You better like this, or else I'm gonna hit you" she whispered "It was quite expensive.

"I would answer that question if I knew where you two are taking me" he pulled his arm out of her grasp and draped it around her instead.

Aion stopped in front of another double door. He turned towards Chrono "I think you should enter first brother" he said with a smirk "You never know what hides behind such a door"

(Have you found out what is going to happen? Come on, I know you know ^^ lol)

Chrono gave Rosette and Aion suspicious glares "I don't trust you, you know?" he grumbled and walked by Aion, to stop in front of the door.

Rosette stood next to Aion, both smiling innocently at him "Come on love, go in" Rosette urged. She couldn't wait to see his face.

Chrono threw them one last glare, before facing the door "Alright then" he murmured and grabbed the door handles, pushing both doors open at once.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRONO YAAAYY"

"What the hell…" Chrono burst, eyes wide "How… How in the name of the apple did you know???" he looked around. Mrs Margarita ran over and hugged the dumbfound boy "Happy birthday my young friend" she smiled and almost hugged all air out of him.

All the other guests surrounded him and congratulated him. Chrono was too baffled to do anything else than thank every single one of them.

Margarita still had him trapped in a hug.

Rosette pried the old lady off of him and hugged him herself "So… do you like it?" she whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "I haven't celebrated my birthday for four years" he whispered in her ear "How did you know?"

"You have a brother you know?" she replied and kissed him.

Anna smiled "How about the gifts?" she mock grumbled

Rosette smiled "Yes, open your gifts" she said and led Chrono over between all the guests. Margarita and her son with his family were there. Anna from the café and Elder was there "What is he doing here?" Rosette asked annoyed.

Her eyes fell on a red haired woman as well "And she?" Rosette growled, but was pulled down next to Chrono "I need help with this" he said.

Rosette smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

After he had unwrapped all the gifts, they ate and just had a good time. The radio played "One moment in time" by Whitney Houston (I heard it while writing this ^^ and it is soo good :D one of my favorites)

Chrono led Rosette away from the crowd and asked "Now… who is gonna pay for all that jazz?"

"Aion is, though they all helped with it… Margarita and her family made the food" she replied "Anna found the building where we could rent an assembly hall… and Aion helped us with it all"

Chrono smiled warmly and hugged her "Thank you love… I haven't celebrated my birthday for four years; I was always alone anyway…"

"I know" she whispered as a reply "Anytime Chrono"

**AN: Aww… ^^ I hope you liked it. The big secret was Chrono's birthday :D **

**I don't know when Chrono's B-day is though… but anyway ^^ just needed something to happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

"Rosette? It's time to get up love; it's your first day of work" Chrono whispered softly.

"No… too tired" she grumbled and buried her head under the covers. Chrono chuckled and followed her "You'll be too late if you don't get up now" he said with a smile and draped an arm around her to pull her closer.

"Chrono… stop, I'm too tired" she whimpered "Don't want to wake up"

Chrono sighed "Hmm… the soft and friendly method doesn't work it seems" he said "Then how about the extra soft method?" he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. It tickled and made the sleeping blonde laugh "Hahaha… stop that Kurono…" she called, and pushed him away.

"Do you get up?" he asked

"No" she turned around, so he was facing her back.

Chrono sighed once more "Well… I gave you a chance to get up love" he said with a smirk "I guess I have to try another method" She felt him get out of bed and heard his footsteps leave the room.

Rosette smiled satisfied and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the covers.

All of a sudden, the covers were jerked away from her, making the cold morning air hit her body and make her freeze "It's cold" she whimpered and tried to find the covers.

Chrono held them in his hand though, right out of her reach "Do you get up _now_?" he repeated.

"Chrono, you're so cruel" she whimpered and curled herself into a ball.

Chrono leaned down and kissed her neck again "I take that as a no then" he whispered and straightened, before he dropped the content of a full glass of icy water down upon her.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIHHHHH CHRONO YOU JERK" she shrieked and jumped out of bed "GRRRR… GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT INTO THE NEXT MILLENIA" Chrono smirked and ran out of the room "I got you up didn't I?" he called and turned the corner when he hurried out the bedroom door.

"JUST WAIT, I'LL GET BACK ON YOU FOR THAT" she screamed and followed him.

Outside the door, he caught her in his arms and held her close "I would be very disappointed if you didn't my sweet love" he purred and kissed her lips "I think you should hurry though, or else you're going to be late. We don't want you to be fired on your first day of your new work, now do we?" he added.

She didn't reply and just settled on glaring at him, before she broke free of his arms and stomped into the bathroom for a warm shower. She just hated when he was right.

When she came back out, Chrono had prepared breakfast for her. She continued to glare at him, making him smile back innocently.

She sat down, ate and then got back up to get ready to go.

She had just taken on her jacket, when she was enclosed in a pair of warm arms once again. Chrono nuzzled her neck sweetly and sighed "Forgive me?" he asked in a low whisper "It's just, you left me no other choice than to do that"

"Alright" she grumbled back "I'll forgive you… for now, but don't feel too safe"

A smile spread over Chrono's features and he held her closer "I knew that" he whispered and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the fresh scent of the shampoo she had used earlier.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked.

"I have something important to do" he just replied

Rosette turned and gave him a quick kiss "I'll see you then" she said and headed out the door.

"Bye love, have fun" Chrono called and closed the door after her.

The children were already outside playing when she arrived. They stopped their play when they saw her walking up towards the big building.

She met Miss Jean and she told her, that the children were playing outside today. There was only one that wasn't able to do that "It's our little Joshua" Jean explained "He's sick today… so if I could ask you to check up on him once in a while?"

"Of course I will" Rosette smiled

"That's good… now, I'll go prepare some lunch and you can go around and play with the children okay?" Jean turned and headed for the big building "Tomorrow you'll get another helper"

"Really? Who?" Rosette asked curiously

"His name is Leon" Jean replied "He will only be here for a month though" then the older woman turned and went inside the big house.

Rosette turned around and was met by many curious eyes watching her.

"Uhm… hi kids" Rosette greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello Miss" they all greeted back in unison.

"So… let us sit down in a circle and introduce us to each other okay?" she suggested and sat down on the grass. The children did so as well "Now… tell me your names and how old you are, and I will try to remember them as good as I can… you first" she pointed at a little girl next to her.

"I'm Jane… I'm five years old" the little girl said. She had short brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. Then Rosette pointed at a black haired boy next to Jane "And who are you?"

"I'm James, I'm seven years old" he answered

Next one was another boy with brown short hair and blue eyes "I'm Billy" he said "And I'm ten years old… who are you?"

Rosette blinked "Oh, I never told you who I am did I?"

The children shook their heads "No"

Rosette smiled "Well… my name is Rosette and I am 23 years old" she introduced

"Do you have a BF" a little girl asked, making Rosette blink again "BF? A Best Friend?"

"Noooo… I mean a boyfriend" she corrected

"Uhm… yes I have" Rosette replied.

"EEEWWWW"

"What the…" Rosette stared at them

"Then you are doing yucky things with him?" Billy asked with a scrunched up nose.

Rosette blushed "N-No, of course not…"

"Don't you love him?" a little girl asked "Don't you want kids like us?"

"We-We don't feel ready for kids" Rosette explained, her cheeks a deep pink colour. She definitely felt uncomfortable "Now… let's continue to introduce us for each other"

"I wanna have many kids once" A little blonde girl said "And my husband shall be rich with lots of money so I can get a pony"

Rosette sweat dropped "Uhm…"

"I don't want to have any kids" Billy said firmly "It's yucky"

"It's not" Jane replied annoyed "Miss Rosette wants many kids as well, won't you Miss Rosette? Isn't that why you have a BF? So you can get married and make many kids?"

"Uhm..." Rosette blushed.

Billy smirked "I'm sure she has an ugly Boyfriend if she doesn't want to have kids with him" he said.

"Uhm… h-how about you just go back to playing… I'll look after Joshua then" she smiled nervously.

"Yaaayyy" the rejoiced and ran off to where they were before.

"Grrrr… Children and their stupid questions…" she grumbled and headed for the house.

She found Joshua's room after a while. He was sitting up and looking out the window.

"Hi Joshua" she greeted; making the little boy smile "Hello Miss" he answered "Do you have fun?"

Rosette sat down on the edge of the bed "A little… I'm happy you don't want me to answer silly questions like the others"

Joshua chuckled "Yea, they can be quite goofy… especially Billy" he said

"So, how are you today Joshua?" Rosette asked "Better?"

"Yes, I'm a little better, thank you" Joshua replied

"Are you bored?"

"Nah... I'm used to it, I have many books to read though" he replied and pointed at a pile of old western books on his nightstand "I need someone to talk to about them though..."

Rosette smiled "Then let's talk" she suggested "I have time"

Rosette stayed with him for a long time. They talked and chatted about almost everything. Rosette started liking the little sick boy very much. Her sisterly instincts took over and she treated him like a little brother.

Joshua was happy she took her time with him. The others never stayed very long. Mostly they did it only to give him his medicine or to just talk to him because they were told to.

Before Rosette walked out of the room, Joshua asked her something.

"Can I be your little brother… or just a friend?"

Rosette smiled warmly and walked back to give him a hug "Of course you can be my little brother" she whispered "And definitely my friend"

"Thank you" he whispered, hugging her back.

Jean had heard everything outside the door. She was so happy for her little boy.

When Rosette came home this afternoon, she was very happy.

Chrono noticed this "Hello love… After what I can see, it was a good day"

"It was wonderful… after the questions…" she added the last in a grumble.

Chrono chuckled "That's good" he said and pulled her into a hug "Is it easier for me to get you up in the morning then?"

"Definitely" she smiled "And I really want to keep that work... I even got me a sweet little brother"

"A friend for life huh?"

"The best little friend" She smiled and let herself being pulled further into Chrono's hug.

**AN: Well… that was the next chapt****er for Neighbourhood Trouble… Satella is missing isn't she? I'll make her appear in the next chapter then ^^ **

**Until next chappie ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

It was easier for Chrono to wake Rosette up the next morning. She hurrily took a shower and then ate breakfast.

"Chrono?" the blonde called before she left.

"Mmm?" he replied lazily and looked over at her.

"I'm going now"

He smiled and walked over to her "Have a nice day sweetest" he smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips "Want me to come pick you up? We could go out later" he asked.

She smiled up at him and hugged him "Sounds good" she replied and felt him kiss her forehead lovingly "I'll see you then" he said and released her.

"Bye Chrono" she called and exited through the door. Outside her door though she came face to face with Satella. The red head glared, but turned her head away, only saying "Good morning Miss Hothead"

"Grrrr... good morning Miss Snob" Rosette replied scowling "It would have been better if you hadn't been here though" Satella huffed.

Oh Yeah? Well-" the little conversation turned into a quarrel, it ended after about fifteen minutes. Rosette didn't want to get late, so she told her she would love to continue the fight, but had better things to do. Then they parted.

It was a nice weather that day and it was a nice trip to the Orphanage. She knew that she would get a helper today and was wondering if he would be greeted in the same way as she was.

The children were outside playing when she arrived. When they saw her they greeted her with loud hellos' and so on. She met Miss Jean and a young man with thick brown hair. Miss Jean smiled "Good day Rosette" she greeted "May I introduce you to our new helper, this is Leon le'one"

Leon smiled at the young blonde and took her hand "Very nice to meet you" he whispered and kissed her hand. Rosette's eyes widened "Oh uh, yes, nice to meet you too" she stammered and retreated her hand.

Miss Jean smiled "I hope you'll do well with the children, I'll begin making lunch" she told them and headed for the kitchen.

Rosette turned and walked outside to the children that were playing there "Hello kids" she called and her smile widened when she got a glimpse of Joshua lying in a hammock reading a book. She hurried over to him "Hello Joshua" she greeted, making the boy look up with a big grin "Hello sis" he said and reached out his arms for a hug. Rosette smiled and hugged him tightly.

"How are you today Joshua?" she asked "I see you've come outside?"

"Yes, Miss Jean said it would be good for me to get out into the fresh air" he replied "And reading out here is very relaxing... the others even talk to me without being told to first"

"Is there room for one more?" she asked, making Joshua grin "Sure" he answered and scooted over a bit so she could lay down beside him "Hey, it really _is_ relaxing" she commented. Joshua laughed "Told you so"

After about fifteen minutes Miss Jean called them because it was lunch time. All the children hurried inside on their regular seats.

Rosette and Joshua walked there together.

Rosette was met by a smiling Leon "I haven't seen you for a while, where were you?" he asked

"I was just hanging around" she replied "With my little brother"

"You have a bro? What is he doing here? Can't your olds take care of him?"

"He isn't my real brother" Rosette sighed "He's my little friend and at the same time my brother" she explained and then sat down next to Joshua.

Leon looked confused for a little while "Aha"

After lunch something strange happened. A little girl around three-years-old popped up in front of Rosette with a grinning face "I can mimic a chicken" she told her.

"Oh, that's nice sweets... can you say like one?" Rosette asked smiling.

"No" the girl replied sweetly.

"Well... can you walk like one?" Rosette asked again.

"No" the girl repeated.

"Then what can you do?" Rosette asked at last.

"I ate a worm" the girl grinned proudly.

"YOU DID WHAT? OH MY GAWD, HURRY INTO THE BATHROOM WITH ME" Rosette burst panicked and dragged the little girl off into the house to Miss Jean. The older woman reacted just the same way and dragged the little confused thing into the bathroom.

Rosette sighed when she came back out "Damn children and their curiosity..." she grumbled.

Leon came walking towards her with long steps "Hello there" he said and placed himself next to her "So, I wanted to ask if you were-"

"WAAAAAHHHH, BILLY THREW SAND AT ME" a little boy wailed, making Rosette and Leon look up immediately.

"NO I DIDN'T, IT'S A DELICIOUS CAKE, I WANTED YOU TO EAT IT" Billy defended himself with a pout.

Leon hurried over and pulled the sanded boy out of the sandbox "Now now, it will be all okay" he comforted.

"Rosette, look at me, I'm a pirate" a boy about the six years called proudly "Look at me" he had a red scarf wrapped around his head and had painted on his face with- "I used the black marker pen on Miss Jeans desk" he grinned.

"YOU DID WHAT? OFF WITH YOU INTO THE BATHROOM" Rosette yelled and made the little boy hurry off into the house.

So it went on all day long. One time Rosette had to save a little boy from crawling into the lake near the Orphanage, then there was a little girl that had dropped a whole bottle of milk on the kitchen floor because she had been thirsty and a whole lot of other things.

Rosette was totally exhausted when the time came for her to go home.

Leon was just as exhausted as she was. He had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily "No more... please..." he panted.

Suddenly Rosette heard a familiar voice in the distance "Hello love" Chrono smiled and walked up to her "So? How was your day?" he asked and pulled her into a hug.

"I am beaten" she replied and leaned on him heavily "I just wanna go somewhere far away from those kids"

Chrono chuckled and lift her chin to kiss her "I know the best place for that" he whispered.

"Really? That sounds good" she smiled "But I want you to meet my little brother first" she added and pulled him towards Joshua's room. Joshua had gone inside and was looking out his window.

"Hello little fellow" Chrono greeted as he entered

"Hello Sir" Joshua grinned

Chrono and Joshua chatted for a long while, at sometime they were whispering about something Rosette couldn't hear as well until it was time to leave.

On their way Chrono smiled "What are you so happy about?" Rosette asked after a while.

"Oh nothing love" he said "But I do say that the guy behind us doesn't like me much" he added "He is glaring at me" he meant Leon that was trudging off about five metres behind them.

Rosette leaned up and kissed his cheek "I think he is only jealous at your looks" she joked.

Chrono smirked "Who isn't?"

He led her through town and pulled her into all the romantic places "We missed out on our dancing evening didn't we?" he grinned.

"Oh, I remember that" she chuckled.

The evening was simply relaxing and funny. It was the best evening she had had in a long time.

**AN: ****I just had to get this chapter over with -.- I know it isn't very good.**

**Anyway, I'll update next chapter as soon as I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**** (Oh mi gosh -.- can't stop writing... I got ideas again... though in the next two, three days I won't be able to write anything ^^ I'm busy... lol) **

It was early morning. Rosette and Chrono were still in their deepest slumber, when the telephone decided to viciously pull them out of their dreams. Rosette groaned and pulled the covers up over her head "You get it" she mumbled and felt Chrono move. He yawned widely "Why is it always me to get the phone this early?" he muttered annoyed and got out of the bed.

"Because I can always make you get it" Rosette whispered smugly from under the covers.

She heard Chrono take the phone, talk and after a while hang it back up. He lay back down and sighed.

"Who was it?" the blonde asked, making the young man smile "Can't tell you as long as you're under the covers" he said and watched her emerge from them a little after. She looked very tired "Well?"

"It was your boss, she told me to tell you not to come today" Chrono replied and draped an arm around her to sleep again.

"What? Why?" Rosette asked confused.

"Oh, it was something about, picking up a child somewhere and have her son and daughter-in-law to watch it all while she was gone... she didn't want beginners to watch it all by their self and gave you a day free" he explained with a smile "Which means, we can sleep in today" then he pulled her closer and sighed.

The blonde turned around to face him "What do we do today then?" she asked "We could go shopping"

"Nah, don't wanna" Chrono pouted sleepily "How about we just make a relaxing morning, a nice day out in the fresh air and then a romantic evening?"

Rosette narrowed her eyes "You make life far too easy" she grumbled. Chrono leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly "Does it have to be difficult?" he whispered and closed his eyes.

Rosette sighed "You really are hopeless" she mumbled and placed her head under his chin to sleep again.

"I know" she heard Chrono mumble, soon before he fell asleep once more.

They woke again about three hours later. Rosette was the first to wake up. She smiled at him and kissed his chin, before she pried his arm off of her waist and stepped out into the living room. It looked like it would be a nice day. Then she walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

She found out Chrono had woken a couple of minutes later, when a pair of arms snaked themselves around her waist. She told him to go out and buy some morning bread for them, which he did with only little protest. Before he went off to get those though, he got the mail from their mailbox. There was only the newspaper and a letter without any stamps on it.

Chrono looked it over and found out it was for him. He brought it back into the apartment and opened it. Rosette stepped up beside him "Who is it from?" she asked curiously.

"It seems from one that is close to us" he replied "And it's not Aion" he opened the letter and read it. It was an invitation. Chrono was invited, but for Rosette, it only said "And if you must take your girlfriend as well... of course you can take more friends if you like"

Rosette was furious when she found out it was from Satella. She growled a few curses to befall on the red haired snob and said "Please say you're not going love... that woman is up to something"

Chrono smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead "It's not a date-kind of meeting... it's an invitation for a karaoke party evening" he said "I'm sure it's going to be fun, and I definitely will take you with me"

"But I can't even sing" she pouted "I haven't sung since that other fic"

"I'm sure you have a wonderful voice love... come on" he pleaded "Won't be fun when you're not there with me"

Rosette sighed "Very well... but I won't talk with that rich witch"

Chrono smiled "That's my girl..." he stroked her cheek and went off to buy bread. Rosette glared at the letter "So you hope I won't come huh? If you even try to flatter or flirt with my boyfriend, I'll definitely show you" she grumbled and prepared the table for breakfast.

The day passed by quietly. The couple took a nice long walk in the fresh air. Went eating at a cheap restaurant. A Burger King to be precisely. Then they prepared for the great evening.

Rosette just wanted it to get over with. She dressed in something casual and Chrono just wore a dark blue shirt with a pair of black jeans. When they were ready, they took off to said meeting place. It was a big room. At the end was a stage and on the stage two microphones. Red curtains draped down over the stage on each side.

Rosette rolled her eyes when she saw all the fancy stuff decorating the room. It was just like Satella to overdo it like that. There weren't many people there yet though. Except of Chrono and Rosette, there were only a few boys standing at the food table and a few girls standing a little offside chatting and gossiping.

She felt Chrono's arm tighten around her when he saw a very familiar face in the little crowd. It was Leon. He had seen the pair arrive and marched right over to them.

He greeted them. Rosette with a overly charming smile and Chrono quite stiffly. Chrono greeted him a little coldly, but Rosette could see he was amused by the acting the man in front of him did. When Leon walked off, the red eyed young man leaned down and whispered "I don't think he likes me"

Rosette chuckled "You don't like him either, so why worry about it?" she smirked and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Chrono smiled "That's right, I don't have to worry" he straightened "But I think I'll make it a little difficult for him tonight" a mischievous idea popped up in his mind "Let's see who's the best of us two"

Chrooonooo" Rosette warned "Don't even start that idea of yours, you'll leave him alone, do you understand?"

Chrono pouted "Just a little fun? Come on" he pleaded and nuzzled her neck sweetly. Rosette shoved him away "Only a little harmless fun then" she replied firmly "Promise me"

"I promise" he grinned and pulled her with him over to where most of the boys were.

A little later Aion arrived. He looked much better now. His hair was slowly getting thicker and his skin a little less pale. He still had his walking stick tightly in his hand. Rosette gave him a hug and smiled when he told them the cab was about to cheat money out of him. He had bonked him on the head and got the truth out of him that way.

"That's my brother" Chrono remarked, making Aion smile innocently "I didn't do anything"

(The words I use the most -.- "I didn't do anything!" lol)

None of them had seen Satella until now. They actually wondered where she was. Rosette seriously hoped she wouldn't come, but unfortunately, her wish wasn't granted.

The light died and a spotlight was pointed on the stage. Until now all of the friends Chrono and Rosette had invited had arrived. There was Aion, Anna, Azmaria, and a few more.

There were now more than twenty people in the room.

On the stage appeared a beautifully dressed Satella. Her long hair flowed freely down over her shoulders. The dress she wore was a bright yellow, almost golden colour. She smiled at the "Audience" and took the micro into her hand. A long speech was held (Too long for me to write -.-) and then the first were invited onto the stage.

"My first singer this evening is my favourite of all... he is none other than my friendly neighbour Chrono Oni" Satella smiled and clapped.

Rosette glared at her. Chrono leaned down to whisper "I'll come right back to you love" into her ear and then stepped onto the stage.

"So darling, what will you sing this evening?"

Chrono looked thoughtful "Hmm... I think it will be a very beautiful song that I've heard not so long ago... many will not like it, but it's very wise..." Chrono explained "I think we could all learn something from that song"

(A song made of Michael Jackson and many other famous people ^^ USA to Africa "We are the World" It's so beautiful ^^)

Chrono grinned "I warn ya, it's a little long"

Satella smiled "Oh it's okay... just begin" she said. The music started (It's a machine that knows all music -.-! let's just pretend it is right?) and Chrono started to sing.

"_There comes a time  
When we head a certain call  
When the world must come together as one  
There are people dying  
And it's time to lend a hand to life  
The greatest gift of all_

_We can't go on  
Pretending day by day  
That someone, somewhere will soon make a change  
We are all a part of  
God's great big family  
And the truth, you know love is all we need_

_[Chorus]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me_

_Send them your heart  
So they'll know that someone cares  
And their lives will be stronger and free  
As God has shown us by turning stone to bread  
So we all must lend a helping hand_

_[Chorus]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me_

_When you're down and out  
There seems no hope at all  
But if you just believe  
There's no way we can fall  
Well, well, well, well, let us realize  
That a change will only come  
When we stand together as one_

_[Chorus]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me_"

(I was so touched by this song ^^ I am so sentimental -.-)

Everyone clapped. Rosette mostly gaped open mouthed at him "And he never told me" she grumbled, watching him step down from the stage. Satella smiled and told that everyone could try to sing if they wanted.

A man Rosette didn't know stepped onto the stage as second singer. People sang and chatted as they wanted. The evening had just begun, and already Rosette was angry at the red head. The evening would be very long.

**AN: First part of the evening ^^ I hope you liked it.**

"**Thank you very much Mariam for your idea ^^ I'll be sure to use it!!" **

**"Mange tak for din hjælp!!!" **

**Until next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

The evening was quite nice actually. Rosette and Chrono had found another couple and were now chatting with them.

The blonde rolled her eyes when she watched Satella prance around through the guests and barging into every talk they had.

When she headed for their chat, Rosette decided to ignore her. Satella started babbling about how happy she was that they had come and how fun it was. To Chrono she smiled and told him how wonderful he had sounded. She loved his voice and wanted to suggest he tried to do it as a professional. Chrono smiled at her and declined her suggestion.

Satella was horrified "What? But I could help you darling" she almost cried "Me and you could get very famous... I am a very excellent singer myself"

Rosette once more rolled her eyes. She felt Chrono's arm slide carefully around her waist, tickling her side. As if he silently tried to say "Don't leave me with her, or you'll regret it" Rosette smiled up at him. He didn't look down at her though and continued to decline Satella's offer.

"Fine... at least give us an encore" Satella said at last, annoyed that he had said no to her wonderful offer. Rosette smirked smugly. She felt Chrono let go of her and smile "Alrighty then... an encore it shall be then" he gave the blonde a quick peck on her cheek and then stepped over to the stage. A woman had just ended a song and looked flushed. She hadn't been one of the best singers that evening.

He walked over and took the micro. He was thoughtful for a few minutes. Thinking about what song he should sing. Then it came to him "Hmm... that could be good" he smiled and told the 'Audience' what song he had chosen.

"A song of the band Linkin Park... it's called "Breaking the Habit"" he told them and heard the music begin to play.

Aion looked amused "I didn't even know he could sing... and I'm his brother..." he grumbled "If I had known that, we would have been rich and famous by now"

Rosette laughed at that, but sobered as soon as her love started to sing.

"_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)_"

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Chrono ended the song with a great smile and a smug grin towards Rosette. She childishly stuck out her tongue at him "Show off"

When he was with them again he whispered "We won't leave until you have sung too love" into her ear. She glared at him "Then I guess you'll have to wait forever" she replied "'Cause I won't sing" he smirked "We'll see about that sweetest" he purred and kissed her cheek lovingly. She closed her eyes "Yes we will" their moment was interrupted by Satella though.

The red haired young woman was almost applauding her hands off "Oh so wonderful" she smiled brightly. She glared at the blonde "Maybe you want to show us your singing voice too... we might all need a good laugh tonight"

Rosette narrowed her eyes "As if you could do it better huh?" she grumbled.

Satella smirked "Of course I can do it better dear" she said smugly "I have once been a real Prima Donna, until it got too boring for me"

Rosette growled "Grrrr..." when she saw the red head step onto the stage. Satella smiled brightly out over her guests "I will sing a nice song for you my dearies" she called "It will be "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne, cause that fits me so well"

(The song really fitted Satella the best ^^ again thanks Mariam)

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and grabbed the micro. Then the music started playing and she started to sing loudly.

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
(Audience) Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
(Audience again) Hey hey ho!_"

I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the door,  
Even though I told him  
Yesterday and the day before...

I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out  
And that looks bad!

Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think  
They'll finally see...

(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

All right, All right, yeah...  
I hate it when a guy  
Doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month,  
I don't want to hold his hand,  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in,  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends...

But I found my hopes,  
I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene.  
Now everybody's gonna see...

(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

Give me an A! Always give me what I want!  
Give me a V! Be very, very good to me!  
R! Are you gonna treat me right?  
I! I can put up a fight!  
Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!

1... 2... 3... 4...  
Where are the hopes?  
Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene.  
When do you think they'll finally see...

(Chorus)  
That you're not, not, not,  
Gonna get any better,  
You won't, won't, won't,  
You won't get rid of me never,  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me...  
We're not the same,  
And yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle,  
If you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me,  
I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen,  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!  
Hey hey ho!  
Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!

Rosette groaned "Thank God it's over..." she grumbled and saw Satella grin from ear to ear, a clear 'I-am-the-best-damn-thing' look on her face. The blonde had seen the glares Satella had thrown down at her during her song.

Chrono smiled down at her "So? You wanna try _now_?" he asked. She glared up at him "I will, but it's the last time I ever step onto a stage and sing..." she told him firmly. He grinned at her "That's my girl, now go on stage and show her"

She just looked at him with a bored expression "Stop that" she grumbled and started moving towards the stage. Her eyes never left Satella as she moved towards her. She would definitely not back down now. Not after she was so openly challenged to this little duel.

**AN: Second part of the evening ^^ next part will be last part of the karaoke party, then it goes back to work and a new child in the Orphanage.**

**Thank you for reviewing ^^ **

**The next two chapters are finished, but they won't be updated yet.**

**Until next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 18.**

Rosette grabbed the microphone and smiled sweetly at all the people. Not all were looking at her; some of them were either eating or chatting. One of those who looked at her was Chrono. She saw the smile on his face and thought "I am lucky to have him in my life"

"Uhm... hello you all" she began, noticing Satella rolling her eyes "Well... I am not the best of singers... but I hope anyway, that I'll not make you run away in terror like our snobby over there" a few laughs were heard from the distance. Satella fumed "Anyway... the song I'm going to sing is for my neighbour Satella" she smiled at the red head "And there is a little hidden message in it... it's called 'Boyfriend' by Jordan Pruitt"

The music immediately started as she had said that and she took the micro to her mouth and started singing.

"_I see you with him  
and I see you laughing  
and I see you flipping you hair  
like you think your hypnotizing my man  
but its not gonna go as you plan_

da da da da da da  
da da da da da da

You think you're clever  
but I got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelling TGIC  
And only I know  
Only I know  
What that means  
(This girl is crazy)

No your not  
No your not  
No your not  
No your not  
No your not

You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
No way, No where  
No how

You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot You'd miss completely

I see you flirting  
but his head you wont be turning  
instead you'll just be learning  
how a real relationship flows  
and there's no where with you he's gunna go

da da da da da da  
da da da da da da

So put your hips back in check  
and try never to forget  
my guy your not gonna get  
so what you tryin to prove  
he's never gonna leave here with you  
No no oh oh oh oh oh

No your not  
No your not  
No your not  
No your not  
No your not

You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
No way, No where  
No how

You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot  
You'd miss completely

Oh oh yeah  
oh no oh oh no  
oh oh oh oh no  
no no oh oh no  
oh oh no oh

Did you really think you had a chance with him  
Is your perception of us that ignorant  
(Ignorant)  
Do you really think that I would let you win  
How does it feel to loose before you begin  
(Should know by now)"

All of a sudden she felt a hand around her waist and a male voice start singing in the second micro. She looked over her shoulder and noticed it was Leon. He was smirking at her while singing.

"_Know by now  
No your not  
No your not  
No you aint ever gonna steal me girl  
No your not  
No your not  
No you aint ever gonna steal me girl_"

She pushed him away from her and ended the song.

"_You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
No way, No where  
No how_"

You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my Boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot  
You'd miss completely

She ended and glared at the man next to her on the stage. He in turn again pulled her closer and waved at the applauding audience "What are you doing?" she growled at him as he gave her a peck on her cheek. He smiled innocently "Singing with you" he replied and continued waving.

She broke his hold on her and stepped back down from the stage. He followed her though. She could see Chrono and hurried over to him. He looked absolutely displeased. She ran up to him "Let's go home okay?" she pleaded. He glared a moment at Leon, then turned his gaze to the girl in front of him "Should I be jealous?"

She smiled warmly "You _look_ jealous love" she pointed out. Ignoring the glaring look from Satella, and the fume that escaped her ears. She had caught the message; her face had gotten all red as well.

"I actually feel like it too" he grumbled "And besides... my back is starting to hurt"

Rosette leaned up to peck his lips "I'll tell the others that we leave then" she said and turned to tell Aion and the others. Aion nodded "Okay... I think I'll stay for a while" he said "Maybe I'll sing a little song too"

Chrono came up next to them "Then it's good that we leave now... I'm in enough pain for now" he teased and hurried off, before Aion could catch him, or hit him with his walking stick.

At home in their apartment, they sat down on the couch to watch some TV. Chrono pulled Rosette close, so that she rest her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers and zapped through the channels.

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat "I love you" she whispered all of a sudden. Chrono blinked and laughed "That came quite suddenly didn't it?" he commented, but anyway gladly replied "But I love you too" he kissed the top of her head sweetly.

She smirked "I actually like it when you get jealous" she told him. He blinked again "Why is that?"

She grinned up at him "Means that I mean a lot to you"

He looked down at her with warm loving eyes "You do love" he said softly "Very much... and that's why it was the last time Leon did pull such a trick"

She hugged him closer and closed her eyes "You're my home as well"

Chrono chuckled "This is getting a little cheesy isn't it?" he whispered in a teasing manner "One should think this fic is only based on romance"

"Stop spoiling the moment" she grumbled and hit his arm, making him laugh again "We should go to bed" he suggested "Has been a long day, and I'm kind of tired"

She agreed on that and soon they both were lying peacefully next to each other. Chrono turned to look at her "Snuggle?" his eyes were big watery puppy dog eyes.

Rosette groaned "You'll never change" she grumbled and crept closer to him. Chrono smirked mischievously "Nope"

The next morning they were woken by loud knocking at their door. Chrono groaned tiredly and glanced at the clock. Too early. Rosette was still asleep, so he hurrily pulled on some clothes (I know what you think you pervs .) and stepped out to the door.

Outside stood Aion, a happy smile on his face "Good morning dear brother" he greeted and side stepped around the purple haired young man to enter the apartment. Chrono yawned "'Morning" he scratched the side of his head.

"I see you have just got out of your beauty sleep huh?"

"Actually... yes... we, mostly I was woken by a loud irritating knocking"

Aion laughed "Get up your princess... I have news to tell" Aion grinned and sat down in a chair in the living room.

Chrono looked bored at him, then turned around and walked in to wake up Rosette. She already sat on the bed rubbing her eyes "Who is it?" she asked as he came in. Chrono smiled "You better get some clothes on sleeping beauty; my brother has news for us"

"Must be _some_ news since he appears here so early" she grumbled.

After a while they both stood in the living room looking at the white haired man "What is the news bro?" Chrono asked

Aion smiled "You know we had that discussion about girls right? And I said I could get any girl if I'm up to date?"

Chrono nodded "So?"

"Well, I got one" Aion grinned

"What? Really? Who is it?" Rosette asked smiling excitedly. She was relieved that Aion at last had found someone.

"It's your neighbour!!" Aion almost yelled, a big smile covering his face.

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT???"

**AN: that was unexpected wasn't it? ^^ lol.**

**Well... this story is slowly nearing its end ^^ I don't know how many chapters are left though.**

**Until next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Aion just sat there grinning widely. Rosette's eyes were as big as they could be "You aren't serious are you?" she asked disbelieving, but Aion just smiled wider "Of course I am Rosette" he replied "Is there something wrong with that?"

Chrono pulled Rosette close to him before she could say anything "Just where exactly are you coming from right now?" he asked, he had the bad feeling that he knew exactly where he came from. Aion smirked "From your neighbour of course"

"WHAAAATTTT????" Rosette was ready to explode "How... why.... when?-" Chrono sat himself and Rosette down onto the couch and made her silence once again by whispering a soft "Shhh" in her ear.

Chrono smiled "I think you have made a good catch there bro" he said "I just don't know if she's good enough for you"

Aion's smirk widened "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that dear brother... we have... how shall I put it... talked everything through during the evening and night" he made a funny twirl with his walking stick.

Rosette growled lowly, making Chrono tighten his grip around her, silently telling her to calm down.

Aion suddenly took a look at his watch "Oh my, it's late already isn't it? I have to go" he smiled and got up from the chair "I have an important meeting with an Angel now... bye bye" then he walked towards the door. Chrono got up and led him out "See ya bro"

Aion waved and headed straight for the opposite door.

Chrono closed the door before Satella appeared. He was met by a pacing Rosette when he entered the living room again "How can Aion fall for that witch?" she mumbled and cursed the red haired woman over and over again.

Chrono stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him "Hey... no evil thoughts okay?" he smiled and nuzzled her neck. Rosette sighed "I just don't want that witch to break his heart" she grumbled "He isn't at full health either"

"He is much stronger than you think love" Chrono reassured "Don't worry about him"

"You don't know how she really is... I can see right through her" Rosette grumbled "I mean... just look at her... she has that I'm-the-best-damn-thing look on her face the entire time"

Chrono kissed her forehead "Enough about her" he whispered "You have to go back to work tomorrow remember?"

She glared at the front door until Chrono led her over to the window to look outside. He was about to say something, when the telephone rang. Rosette took it "Hello? Sure he's here" she reached the receiver out towards the red eyed young man "For you... some woman" she said and stepped back over to the window.

Chrono took it and talked.

When he had hung up again, she felt him snake his arms around her once more. She looked over her shoulder at him "Who was it?" she asked curiously "What's wrong?"

"An old friend of mine has died... I have to go to the funeral..." he said sadly "Do you think you can survive a week without me?"

"A whole week for a funeral?"

"He lived in Phoenixville... it's gonna take some time to get there, rent a place to stay, go to the funeral and hang around with some old buddies..."

"Why have you never told me of your friend? Who was he?"

He kissed her cheek "I don't think you would like to have met him... he was not... how shall I put it... very respectful to women" he smiled "His name was Benjamin Jumper... Benju his friends called him"

"Oh" she mumbled, then "It's okay, go to his funeral, I'll be okay" she reassured "Just call me in the evenings okay?"

"Sure"

"When do you have to go there?"

"In two days... a friend of mine will take me there"

And so it was. Three days later Chrono took off to Phoenixville. Rosette had gone back to work where a new child had arrived as well. The apartment was very empty without Chrono, but she would manage to be alone for that week.

The new child's name was Sheda. She was a little, hyper and loved to show others how smart she was.

"You need to put more flour in there"

"No Sheda, it's ok like it is"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sheda"

"Really sure? 'Cause I am not so sure about that"

"I am sure Sheda"

"Really?"

"Yes" the blonde's patience was soon lacking. She could feel it.

"Oh.......... Can I put more flour in there?"

"Sheda?" Rosette gritted her teeth "Go. Play. Outside"

Sheda shrugged "Do you put more flour in there then?"

"Grrrr... YES, NOW GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY"

"Let me see you put flour in there before I go" Sheda said and stepped over to the table.

Rosette tried to stay calm "Sheda, go play outside now... or you'll not get any cake"

"Isn't it forbidden to threat children?" Sheda asked bewildered "I have read that-"

"MRS. JEAN!!!!"

Mrs. Jean came in a few seconds later "Yes Rosette?"

Rosette pointed down at the young girl at her side "Take her outside please" Mrs. Jean blinked, then smiled at Sheda "Come along sweetie, let Rosette bake in peace" Sheda sighed and took the older lady's hand "Okay"

Rosette cheered inwardly "Yay" then the child left the kitchen. Joshua entered it soon after "Hey sister" he smiled. Rosette smiled back "Hey little brother" she greeted back. Joshua stepped over next to her and looked at what she was doing "Aren't there supposed to be more flour in there?" he asked, making the blonde creep under the table and hide there.

In the evenings Chrono called her and she told him about the new girl. She was annoyed when he started laughing "It's not funny... I just hope she'll get adopted as fast as possible" Chrono chuckled again "I'm sure you two will become friends soon love, just stay calm"

"Three days have it been now, and I still don't like her... I haven't heard anything from the new dream couple either"

"Me neither, I'm sure Aion and Satella make a great time"

"Oh yea... in Satella's apartment" Rosette grumbled "Alone"

Chrono laughed "Yea, probably" he said "Just don't worry, I'll be home soon... then we can 'worry' together"

"I miss you" she smiled. She heard Chrono chuckle "I miss you too"

She sighed "And I hate my work"

Chrono laughed once more "Like I said, just stay calm, then everything will be okay"

"Easy for you to say" she grumbled back "You don't have to fight around with such children"

"I know... I'm sorry I have to go now darling; I'll call tomorrow again okay?"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you too sweetest" then he hung up.

Rosette sighed "Lucky thing" she grumbled and stepped into the kitchen to make some dinner. She wanted to be prepared as good as possible to the next day with Sheda, and she was sure it would be more different than today was.

**AN: Yea... it will be different... **

**I had to get rid of Chrono somehow -.- so his old buddy had to... disappear... -.o **

**Sheda will not only comment on what Rosette does, but make a few experiments as well... on her own. Rosette is going to have her hands full. Imagine... A hyper Sheda... in child form... **_**Horror... -.-**_

**Until next chapter ^^**

**I actually didn't like this chapter... -.- **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Work was hell. Little Sheda was driving the young blonde insane, and the other children hadn't got anything better to do, than to do it all worse. They thought Sheda was cool. They even came up with the great idea to imitate Sheda. When she did something the others thought was funny, they did the same thing, no matter what it was.

When Sheda told Rosette she didn't want cereals for breakfast and wanted muffins instead, the others wanted the same.

Sheda was all in all the born politician. Joshua couldn't help but laugh when the little girl commanded everyone around, so they could get what they wanted.

Rosette was relieved every time she got home. She plopped onto the couch and lay there till Chrono called her. She would then tell him everything that had happened during the day. She scolded him every time he laughed at her.

"When I come home I can give you a massage, love" he laughed once, before they hung up. In her opinion that wouldn't be too bad.

She had just hung up, when a loud knocking echoed through the apartment. She got up from the couch and walked out to open the door.

Hello Rosette" Aion smiled and gave the blonde a hug. Then he entered the apartment without her saying anything "Uhm... hi Aion"

"So how's it going?" he asked and let himself fall onto the couch where she had been sitting just a few minutes earlier.

"Uhm, fine... what about you?"

"I'm simply great" he grinned and patted the place next to her. She sat down and looked at him. He looked back at her with serious eyes and said "You don't like Satella do you?"

Rosette faked a smile "It's not that I hate her... but I'm sure we will never be friends" she replied.

Aion nodded and then looked thoughtful "I will take her here when Chrono comes home... then we can have a little double date... and I will take no no as an answer" he got up and stretched. Rosette's eyes widened "Aion, I don't think me and Satella will be able to-"

"I said no no" he cut her off "A double date it will be"

Rosette sighed frustrated "Did you come up with that idea?" she asked.

He shook his head "No, it was my little honeymuffin's idea" he replied "Don't forget to tell Chrono about it... now; I have to go now... I have an appointment with the doctor and Satella said she wanted to drive me there"

"How is your illness?" she asked, suddenly worried about him. He smiled at her though "Don't you worry about that, I just need some stronger medicine that's all"

"Aion... how did you and Satella get together anyway? What did she do to you?"

Aion chuckled "She did nothing... it was simply faith... She was there, I was there, we met on the stage and sang "Time of my Life" together..." Aion told her "Then we came closer and closer... till we at last found a little place outside on the balcony"

Rosette didn't like where this was going.

"I told her how beautiful she was and then our lips met" he looked so happy "I had no opportunity to get a drive home, she was a little drunk and so was I to be honest... so she simply took me with her home and showed me her apartment... and maybe a little more than that"

Rosette had been right, she hated where this had gone.

Aion took a look at the watch "Oh my, it's late already... I better hurry or else I'll be late"

He said bye and headed for the door. Rosette got up and followed him "Bye Aion" she grumbled and glared at the opposite door.

"Bye bye" he called back before he walked down the stairs out of her sight.

She locked the door and growled curses upon curses on the rich snob. She took a look out the window and sighed "How can I ever get rid of that irritating woman?" she grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

The next day she had trouble with Sheda again. The little girl wanted to make experiments and had taken a whole bunch of different things to run tests on.

Her little companions helped her of course and so, one soon was red from top till toe with ketchup. A second had his face all painted black. A third had drunk from about five bottles of alcohol and was now dead drunk and puking all over the place. And so it went on and on and on...

In the end Rosette, Leon and Mrs. Jean had had enough and told the little girl to stop testing and start playing something instead. Sheda had grinned at them "Okay" she had replied and run away to her other friends.

Rosette walked into Joshua's room. The boy hadn't been feeling that well and had to stay in bed. She smiled at him when she entered his room "Hey Josh... How are you?" she asked and sat down on the edge of the bed. Joshua smiled back up at her "A little better" he said, and then coughed.

She stayed with him for a while until he fell asleep. She stroked his blonde hair and then got up and left.

Leon waited outside the door for her "Hello there" he said.

"Hi" she replied back.

"I want to ask if you are interested in a nice evening with me and some friends?"

She sighed frustrated "Listen Leon... I have a boyfriend and am not interested in you... could you please just leave me alone?"

Leon looked taken aback "How can you resist me? No one else ever could"

"That's because of that enormous ego of yours" she grumbled and side stepped around him to walk outside. He followed her though "So if I change, then you would say yes?"

"Grrrr..." she turned around and bonked him hardly on his head "I SAID NO DAMMIT, NOW BUG OFF OR I'LL HIT YOU EVEN HARDER"

Leon scrambled off from the angry blonde in a hurry and stayed away from her the rest of the day.

"You shouldn't shout like that in front of a six year old" Sheda said from behind the blonde "It isn't very polite"

"GO PLAY SOMETHING" Sheda hurried off, not wanting to anger the blonde more than she was.

When Rosette got home that afternoon, Chrono didn't call like he always did. She waited for it, but nothing happened "That is strange... is he too busy today?" she wondered and walked into the kitchen to make some dinner.

"Now what should I eat today?" she thought and looked through the fridge.

She didn't notice the dark shadow in the living room.

She found some tomatoes, but they had already something white and furry covering their surface "Yuck" she grimaced and threw them away. She found a cucumber and started cutting it into slices.

The shadow moved closer to her, but she still didn't notice.

She gasped in horror and half surprise when something suddenly wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer to a warm surface and she suddenly heard the words "Hello love" being whispered into her ear.

"CHRONO!!! How dare you sneak up on me like that???" she growled and hit him on his head. He laughed and nuzzled her neck lovingly "I missed you" he whispered. She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him over her shoulder "Why are you home so early anyway? I thought you first would be home tomorrow"

"I missed you too much?" he smiled and looked at her with his innocent ruby eyes. She narrowed her eyes "You could at least have called me..." she grumbled "But I think I missed you too"

"Only you think?" he pouted "Here I even went and bought you something nice and that's all I get?"

She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips "Stop pouting already" she grumbled. He grinned, then pulled her into the living room, sat on the couch with her and then placed a giant and heavy bag on her lap. She looked at him questioningly, but he only smiled and said "Open"

She shrugged and started pulling something out of the bag. It was full of beautiful figures and stuff. She grimaced as she looked at him "It isn't from the apartment or house of that friend of yours is it?"

Chrono chuckled "No, I found it in an antique shop"

"That's good" she smiled and continued to pull out stuff. When she was done she asked him "Where are we going to place all those things?"

"Somewhere" he simply replied "But that wasn't all I had for you" he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled a little box out of it "I hope you'll like it... I saw these and thought this would be perfect for you"

She took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a pair of beautiful earrings. They were shaped like roses and were made of red crystal. She noticed though, that she didn't have holes in her ears though "I can't wear them love" she told him.

He smiled "We go out and fix this problem tomorrow... Do you at least like them?"

"Yes I do... Thank you very much Chrono" she said and leaned against him. He kissed her cheek and sighed.

"Was it hard?" she asked softly "He was your friend after all"

"Only a little... we lost contact after an incident once..."

"What incident?" she asked and looked at him.

"Not now... I'm tired" he grinned and yawned widely "Sleep?"

"Okay... tell me tomorrow?"

"Sure" he pulled her closer and gave her a long sweet kiss. When they lay in bed, Chrono draped an arm over her and pulled her closer "I really missed you" he whispered. She giggled "It was only a week"

"I don't care" he pouted and tucked her face under his chin "I still missed you" then he sighed and soon fell into a deep slumber. Rosette lay awake for a while, thinking about that stupid double date. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as well though.

**AN: So mushy... but I need some happiness in my life...**

**I feel sad lately and need something to cheer me up, there is so much sadness and sickness in my family lately so therefore I write about sweet happiness.**

**I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Until next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Rosette woke up when she felt the arm around her tighten and almost suffocating her. She threw a glare at the young man next to her "I am not some kind of stuffed toy you know?" she grumbled, but he simply decided to ignore it. He let out a little snore and unconsciously pulled her closer.

She rolled her eyes and settled into his embrace, waiting for him to wake up. After a half an hour, she decided she had waited enough. She tried to remove the arm, but he had a firm grip around her.

"Trying to get away from me?" Chrono suddenly asked wearily and peeked an eye open to look tiredly at her. The blonde let her gaze fall on him "I can't breathe when you wrap your arm so tightly around me" she grumbled "So I thought it would be better to just get up"

"I'm sorry love, I hope you now know how much I missed you in this week" he gave her the most adorable puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. She turned her face away from him and huffed "Fine... I forgive you"

He smiled and nuzzled her neck "Thank you love" he whispered.

She let her hand comb through his bangs and to the back of his neck, but then suddenly stopped there "Chrono? Where is your hair?" she asked and let her hand feel the hair in his neck again. He looked at her and seemed to shrink "Uhm... I uhm..." he began, but didn't seem to come further than that.

"Chrono... your hair was to your waist... now it's barely to your shoulders... WHY DID YOU CUT IT OFF???"

"Uhm... I..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly "You know... Uhm... some of my old buddies uhm... kind of... persuaded me?" his voice became smaller and smaller as he spoke.

Rosette hit his shoulder hardly "I can't believe you did it" she growled "What else did they make you do?"

"Nothing love, I swear" he replied truthfully and caught her hand in his. She glared at him. She had always loved his long soft hair, but now it was almost all gone. She sighed and turned her back on him "Tell me about those "Buddies" of yours" she grumbled "What kind are they?"

Chrono smiled and stroked her cheek "Not now, we should get up now" he said and got up and walked into the bathroom. She got up as well and stepped into the living room to open the curtains. It was a beautiful sunny day, and it was Saturday.

She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist "Alright... my friend in Phoenixville was a guy a girl shouldn't come too close... that's why I never introduced you to him... he never knew how to behave" Chrono told her "He was one that would never let himself get bound to a girl and he treated them... well like dirt"

"And such a guy was your friend?" Rosette asked disbelieving. She felt Chrono nodding "Yea, until he crossed the line"

"What happened?"

"We went on a... uhm... drinking tour together... it was before the accident... I was actually too young to drink heh... uhm" he noticed the icy glare the blonde fired in his direction and looked down "Anyway, that girl showed up and Benju decided to have some fun... he dragged her off to an empty room, but when she started to cry and scream for help though I couldn't take it anymore and stopped him..."

Rosette had turned around to look at him "And then?"

"The usual... we had a fight, I gave him a black eye, he gave me one in return, he insulted me and stomped off and I helped the girl get over the whole thing"

"Oh what a hero you have been my love" the blonde said and smirked. She broke free from his grasp and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Chrono followed her and leaned against the doorframe "Didn't think I could do something like that ey?" he asked, crossing his arms. The blonde glanced over her shoulder at him "To be honest... not really" she replied and continued making breakfast.

He narrowed his eyes "I saved you too remember? The brown head from a year ago?"

"He wasn't exactly a challenge either" She mumbled, but remembered every single thing that had happened.

"If I hadn't saved you what do you think would have happened? I'm sure he wouldn't have treated you like a gentleman would" he placed a hand on either side of her on the table "Would he?"

"Of course not" she smiled "None can be more a gentleman than you... even though you weren't exactly one either the first time we met"

"Are you trying to tease me?" he asked suspiciously.

Rosette decided to ignore that question. Chrono was about to ask once again, when there was someone at the door. The red eyed young man brushed some hair away from her neck and planted a warm kiss there "I'll go" he said. She turned her head to look up at him "Okay, but remember, we haven't got enough breakfast for more than two"

He smiled "I won't invite anyone inside" he gave her a quick peck on her lips and then headed for the door. A little later he came back into the kitchen "It was Aion" he said "He said the date was set... do you know what he meant with that?"

Rosette groaned "Oh no... I don't want to go on that double date..." she mumbled, making Chrono walk over and pull her into a hug "What double date?" he asked. She broke free and started preparing the table for breakfast "The double date with Satella, Aion, you and me" she grumbled and sat down at the table when she was done. Chrono sat down on the opposite side of the table "Why don't you want to go?" he asked "Can't be that bad when we're all there"

"I know Satella is up to something..." she grumbled in reply "I can just feel it..."

Chrono rolled his eyes "Come on honey, Satella only wants to be friends with us and spend some more time with us" he said "You think too badly of her"

"It's not my imagination... it's intuition" Rosette shot back "She is as sly as a fox" she ate her breakfast and decided the apartment needed to be cleaned. She pulled out a cloth and started cleaning off the dust from the drawers and windowsills.

Chrono ate in peace as she wandered around dusting and washing. When he was done he cleaned the table and stood leaning against the doorframe watching her. He rolled his eyes once more, when she accidentally dropped one of the old figures he had had with him home. Luckily it survived the fall and was hurrily picked back up by the blonde.

As he watched her, he remembered how long they had actually been together now. When was the right time to take the next step? He sighed and looked out the window "It's too early..." he whispered to himself "Far too early..."

The blonde stopped and saw his somewhat sad look. She went over to him and cupped his cheek "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked worried. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead "It's nothing love... I was just thinking about something"

"Something sad?" she asked "You looked so sad"

"No, don't worry" he reassured "I feel fine..." he stroked her cheek and then said "Wanna take a little nap on the couch?"

"Chrono... it's still in the morning" she pointed out.

"So?"

"Oh fine... let's take a nap if you absolutely want to" she sighed.

She rest her head on his shoulder and he draped an arm around her. Her right hand lay next to her head, while his left hand was placed under his head. Her right leg was halfway over both his, so they both had room on the couch and his left leg was on the floor.

Rosette sighed once more, but before she fell asleep, she asked "When was the date for the double date?"

"In three days... in a restaurant called 'The Golden Phoenix' I believe"

"Sounds fancier than the 'Sunrise'" she commented "Thankfully it's only for one evening"

"Yea" he yawned "Let's just go there and enjoy the evening okay?" he kissed the top of her head sweetly before he closed his eyes and let out a last sigh, before his breathing evened out and became quiet and peaceful.

The blonde lift her head to watch him. She smiled and gave his chin a little peck, then she soon fell asleep as well "I still hate that you cut off your beautiful hair" she grumbled as the last words.

**AN: That was that chapter... the next one will be up soon. I want to update a chapter for KO before that though... only if I have enough ideas for KO that is -.-**

**There isn't happening much in this fic... it isn't an action or adventure fic either... the story is simply a little romance/humour fic ^_^ so there are only the few little bad guys I decide to put in there.**

**Anywho... until next chapter ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

After a nice nap, Chrono got the idea he wanted fresh air. They took the bus and took a walk in the forest outside the City.

Rosette had always loved the nature. She had grown up in an orphanage, with a big forest and many big fields surrounding it. She sometimes missed that time, so therefore he decided to take her away from the great city jungle.

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were already in spring fever. The couple walked along the marked paths and enjoyed every second of it. Rosette ran a little in front of Chrono and inhaled the beautiful scent of the nature "Oh Chrono isn't this just wonderful?" she giggled and hurried off to a little lake.

Chrono smiled at how happy she was. He walked over and took her hand in his "We should do that more often" he said "If it means you'll get this happy about it"

She turned around and kissed his lips "Yes we should love, I just love this forest"

He chuckled and soon he was dragged off further through the forest. Chrono had to open his jacket, it was very warm that day, and Rosette pulling and dragging him around didn't help the least. He was happy he only wore a thin shirt underneath his jacket.

They had walked around for about an hour before they found a nice place to rest. They sat in the grass at another lake. Rosette leaned on Chrono's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Chrono suddenly let himself fall backwards onto his back and placed his arms behind his head "Ahh..." he sighed with a smile and closed his eyes.

Rosette smiled down at him "Tired?" she asked, but he shook his head "Nope... just relaxed" he replied. His right hand traced up her back and grabbed her collar, then he pulled her down too. She snuggled up next to him and soon they were both once again asleep "We sleep too much" Rosette thought "That's why we're so tired"

None of them noticed the sky darken ever so slightly. First when the first few drops started falling, the blonde woke up. A big drop had landed on her face, thus waking her and pulling her out of her dreams. She turned her eyes upwards and saw the now almost black sky "Oh darn it" she cursed and woke the purple head as well.

Chrono's eyes widened as he saw how the sky had suddenly changed. The raindrops got bigger and faster. Soon they were caught in the middle of a big shower.

They were almost soaked, when they found a dry place after many minutes of just running. Rosette started freezing and Chrno pulled her into a tight hug "Nice day huh?" he asked and stared at the falling rain "And it was so nice earlier too" she mumbled with a pout.

He smiled and leaned down for a kiss "At least we're dry now" he said and stroked her wet cheek. She nodded "I just hope we don't get a cold..." she said "I had enough being woken by you last time you were sick"

"Want me to call Aion so he can pick us up?"

"How? We don't have a cell or anything here with us..."

Chrono smirked "Did I forget to tell you that I actually earned me a new mobile phone?" he asked "My friends gave me one because I cut off my hair"

"I don't like those friends of yours" she grumbled "But do still call Aion"

He smiled and pulled out the little device. A little later they were waiting for the white haired man to come and pick them up.

"How could they persuade you to cut off your hair?" she suddenly asked angrily. Chrono pulled her a little closer "I had my reasons" he said "I simply didn't want to walk around wearing a dress..."

If Rosette had been drinking something, it would have all been spit out now "W-W-What?"

Chrono grinned "See..." he started to explain "one of them is bald... one of them has a one inch-... and two of the have a two inch style... they told me my hair was too girly and would force me to wear a dress if I didn't cut it to be at least under shoulder length..."

"And they are someone you actually call friends? How pathetic" she grumbled and looked away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm. Chrono took off his jacket and was about to place it around her shoulders "No Chrono... you'll freeze" she told him and instead stepped over to drape her arms around his waist, preventing him in taking his jacket off. He smiled and kissed the top of her head "Aion should be here soon anyways... I think he wanted to ask Satella to drive, since he doesn't have a car..."

After ten minutes the black car arrived and they got in. Rosette froze and snuggled closer to Chrono "Thank you for picking us up" Chrono said.

"No problem" Aion smiled back

"Of course it wasn't, we're happy to help" Satella agreed.

Rosette narrowed her eyes at the red head's back. Chrono noticed this and pulled her chin so she faced him "Nothing of that now" he whispered sternly and instead started telling them how they had been caught in the rain. Rosette huffed and crossed her arms.

As soon as they were home, the first thing they did was change into dry clothes and make some tea. Rosette sat curled up on the couch as Chrono came out from the bathroom. He had decided to take a warm bath as well. Rosette didn't watch television though; she was instead looking out the window at the still grey sky and the falling rain. The only sounds in the room were the pitter patter of the drops hitting the window.

Chrono walked into the kitchen and brought her a cup of tea from there. Then he sat down next to her and started drinking his own.

The blonde took a short sip from her cup and placed it on the table.

"Aion looked tired" she suddenly said, breaking the silence. Chrono looked at her "How'd you see that?"

"I could see him in the rear-view mirror... Satella is wearing him out completely"

"Rosette stop that" Chrono sighed a little irritation audible in his voice "I'm sure it's his own fault if he lacks sleep"

"I'm not" she huffed and looked away from him "_I'm_ sure she's wearing him out"

Chrono didn't want an argument or discussion now, so he didn't reply and instead took another sip of his tea. Rosette ignored his silence and crossed her arms, pulling a blanket up to her chin. The silence in the room except for the drumming of the rain was almost driving her crazy.

"I'm going to bed" she said after she finished her tea and left the living room "Sweet dreams" Chrono called, just before she closed the door.

She really didn't want to go to that damn double date. She was sure Satella was up to something.

Rosette crept into bed and pulled the covers tightly around her form. She sighed deeply "I'm sure Satella is treating Aion bad... he looks so exhausted..." she murmured to herself "She is a witch... and Chrono even takes her side... why can nobody see what I can? I know who she really is under all that make-up"

After fifteen minutes she had still not fallen asleep. She heard Chrono open the door and felt him creep into bed after closing it carefully after him.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly, before whispering a silent "Goodnight my love" before she felt him settle down next to her, his arm finding its normal place around her waist.

A smile found its way over her features and she crept a little closer to him. He thought she did this in sleep and smiled too "When is the right time?" he whispered and nuzzled her neck, before he fell asleep.

Rosette was wondering what he was talking about. He sounded so sad as he said it. She sighed and decided to fall asleep as well. She would find out soon enough anyway she hoped.

**AN: I got this idea right? And I had none for KO... so I decided to simply write this chapter and wait with KO till I get ideas for it... **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Until next chapter ^_^ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.  
I know -.- this isn't the chapter I said I would do… but it simply takes too long for me to finish the next chapter for Winter Meeting. ****It will soon be finished though ^^ **

"Where did you put the red shirt?" Chrono asked, he was rummaging around in his drawer, but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Why should I know where your shirt is?" Rosette replied sourly "It's not me who had wash duty last time" Rosette had her own problems finding what she should wear.

It was the day of the double date, and she didn't want to look like one from the sticks when they met with Aion and the witch. Actually, she didn't want to meet Satella at all. Her mood wasn't too good because of that.

Chrono had at last found the shirt and put it on. It had to be formal enough for a restaurant, and it surely would be a pretty expensive one if it was Satella's idea.

Rosette simply found a knee long skirt and a blouse. She had to wear jewellery as well, so she wore the necklace and earrings Chrono had bought her. He appeared in the door to the bathroom, in which she was putting on her jewellery. He smiled at her and asked if she was ready to go. She grumbled something he didn't understand and marched by him out to get her coat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a frown marring his face "Why are you so moody? Is it because we have to meet them?"

"Whatever, just let's get this over with"

She was about to go towards the door, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him "Please don't tell me you're going to be like this all evening through" he said his frown deepening slightly. She replied with "I'll behave when she does"

Chrono sighed and leaned down to peck her forehead "Just please don't destroy anything" he said "And especially not the good mood"

"I'll try" she grumbled back and started walking with him out of the apartment.

They should meet the others in the restaurant. The couple took a taxi and after fifteen minutes they were there. Rosette pouted "Why couldn't Aion and Satella have driven us there in stead?" she grumbled.

"I don't know" Chrono sighed in reply.

The blonde huffed; she really did not at all want to go there. She crossed her arms and looked out the window. The many lights from the windows shone out onto the street. There weren't too many cars out now, but still enough for the driver to take a shortcut to the restaurant.

When they in the end reached their destination, Chrono paid the driver. Rosette took a closer look at the restaurant. It looked quite fancy, which didn't really surprise her. The name of it was written in gold letters and bright lights shone inside from some big chandeliers.

Chrono took her hand and led her inside "Now please behave" he whispered. She sighed then nodded "Fine"

Chrono smiled and led her further inside. Not late after, they noticed Satella coming towards them. She wore a yellow, very daring dress, and a bright smile on her face "Chrono Darling, what took you so long" she called and hugged him. She threw a smug look at the blonde, until she released the purple head. Chrono smiled back "Sorry about that" Chrono apologized.

Aion appeared as well. He smiled and greeted his brother with a handshake and Rosette with a hug "Nice to see you" he said and started walking to where their seats were.

Rosette narrowed her eyes. Aion looked very tired. What had she done to him? What did that witch make him do since he looked so exhausted? Chrono noticed her look and gave her a nudge "Stop that" he hissed, making her glare back at him "Have you seen him? He looks like he's in deaths grip" she hissed back lowly.

"Is something wrong you two?" Satella asked innocently. Chrono smiled "No it's nothing" he replied.

They reached their table and sat down. Chrono and Rosette sat on one side, and Aion and Satella on the other.

"So... how are you two?" Aion asked.

"Rosette smiled "Oh we're fine, how about you?"

Aion who sat opposite Rosette grinned "It's like always" he replied "Satella has decided to pay some of my medicine, but I'm sure that I soon won't need these dreadful pills anymore"

Chrono was about to say something, when a waiter popped up right beside him with the menu card. They ordered their food and made the waiter vanish back from where ever he had appeared from. After a long time of waiting and chatting over this and that, the same waiter returned with their ordered meals.

Rosette didn't say too much all evening. Satella was the total opposite of that. She chatted and laughed with the two men, so that the blonde actually felt a slight pang of jealousy arise in her. She sighed and got up "I'm going to the bathroom" she said and walked through the many tables until she reached the door with a little lady on it.

She didn't have to go to the bathroom; it was just so she could get a little peace. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed the frown on her face. She groaned "What is wrong with me? This woman is driving me crazy"

She splashed a little cold water onto her face and straightened with a determined look in her eyes "She is not the best damn thing" she grumbled "It's not as if we're that different... well... except from the money and the... behaviour..."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door "Hey are you done in there already?" an angry lady called "There are more in need of this place you know"

"SORRY!!!" Rosette yelled back and hurried back out. She hadn't noticed that she had already spend fifteen minutes in there. (Yea -.- time goes soooo fast)

When she came back, Chrono and Satella just entered from the entrance and sat back down. Rosette wondered where she had brought him to "She probably took advantage of my absence" she growled, but pretended as nothing had happened.

"You know" Satella began "We should really go out and paint the city red tonight"

"Huh?" the blonde asked

Satella rolled her eyes "We should go out and have a little party in my favourite bar... I bet I could beat you all in a drinking contest in no time"

"You're on" Aion grinned and pecked the red head's cheek "How about you brother? You wouldn't say no to that would you?"

Chrono looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds "Sure, why not... but I don't think I should drink too much" he smiled before he turned to look at the blonde "Do you wanna go too?"

The memory from that time, when she had been in trouble after a trip into the city with Anna came back to her. She shivered by the thought of what had happened, and she still didn't even remember everything that had happened. Some of the memories were still a bit blurred, though the image of Anna dancing on one of the tables after she had had too much to drink, was forever burned into her mind.

"Definitely not" she answered. She had from that day on, promised herself never to touch that stuff again. Who knows what could have happened, hadn't Chrono shown up and saved her from that brown haired man.

Satella smirked "Afraid of loosing are ya?" she asked mockingly.

Rosette glared "Definitely not" she repeated and crossed her arms "But I promised myself to never touch alcohol again"

"Aww... maybe you're a chicken" Satella mocked even more, making Rosette seethe inwardly. Aion placed a hand on Satella's shoulder "Satella, if she doesn't want to, we shouldn't make her" he said. Satella sighed "You're right... let her go home then while we have our fun"

Chrono looked at the blonde "Do you really want to just go home? Come on love... we'll have fun together"

After a couple more seconds of his pleading look, she complied "Fine... but I will not drink anything" she grumbled, making Chrono grin "That's my girl" then they paid the waiter and got ready to go.

**AN: Sorry I haven't written for a while -.- I haven't really had the motivation to write anything... but now I think I will continue ^^**

It wasn't the chapter that I wanted to write -.-' but I hope you liked it somehow anyway... I had a little head ache while writing it...

**Oh well... until next chapter ^^ which hopefully will be Winter Meeting.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

"YAY, DOWN WITH IT!!!" Satella yelled loudly, and downed the umpteenth glass. Chrono and Aion laughed, until now Satella had drunk most. Rosette sat sullenly next to Chrono at the round table, she had only taken a few sips. Satella got up and plopped down next to the blonde "Come on Blondie –Hick- Get a drink"

"No thank you" Rosette huffed.

"Ahh... now I know what's wrong" Satella slurred "ROSETTE CAN'T HOLD ANY ALCOHOL, SHE IS A CHICKEN"

"Can too" Rosette shot back "I just don't want to"

"CHIIIIICKEEEEN!!!!" the red head flapped her arms and said like a chicken.

"FINE, I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN HOLD THE CRAP" Rosette snarled and grabbed a glass out of Satella's hands. She downed the contents in one sip "THERE, HAPPY NOW?"

Satella smirked "That shows nothin' I bet I can drink more than you" she challenged.

Chrono watched the blonde nervously "Rosette... you don't really have to-"

"YOU'RE ON WITCH" Rosette burst angrily "I won't sit here and let you ridicule me"

Satella's smirk widened. She called a waiter and told him to come with two more bottles of wine. The waiter obeyed and soon two bottles were standing on the table; one for Rosette and one for Satella. The latter grinned "Who first finishes her bottle has won"

"One whole bottle? Satella shouldn't we-" but again Chrono was interrupted, as both girls told him to stay out of it. Aion smiled "Don't worry brother, none of them is going to drink a whole bottle anyway"

Satella made the countdown, and soon both girls started drinking. They were drinking directly from the bottles though. Rosette was leading at first, but she soon had to pull the bottle away to get air. Satella won the round; Rosette finished hers a couple of minutes later.

When the blonde set the green glass bottle down, she was slightly dizzy. She took Chrono's glass and drank the contents of that too. She hiccupped and got up on two staggering legs "I needs to go to the bathroom" she said and tottered off. Satella was singing happily.

Chrono followed her worriedly with his eyes until she was out of sight.

Rosette reached the bathroom without getting hurt, she stopped in front of the mirror and gazed at herself "Hello there" she slurred "How'z ya?"

When her reflection didn't answer, she walked on to the toilets.

After that she walked back out and saw a lot of people. She had forgotten where the others were, so she stepped up to the bar, where a big man was washing off glasses.

"I'z like to have a drink" she said and sat down on one of the stools "Ay big one" she added and giggled. The man nodded and poured her a glass, not a too big one though "There ya go Miss"

"Thankies" she grinned and drank it. She accidentally dropped the glass on the floor "I'z so sorry" she mumbled and got down on her knees. The man behind the bar walked over to her though "Let me do this Miss before you get hurt" he said and shooed her away "I'z sorry" she mumbled again, even though the man couldn't hear her anymore.

She looked around for a couple of minutes looking for her friends, getting a few more drinks from people she didn't even know. In the end she saw the three familiar faces in the distance, making her smile widely "Thought you could hide" she grinned and started staggering off towards them.

She stopped when Satella whispered something in Chrono's ear, making him laugh "I'z funny too" she grinned. Suddenly Satella pulled Chrono up and started to dance with him. Sadness washed over the blonde by the sight "I'z dancing good too..." she murmured lowly.

The laugh on Chrono's face, made her feel very angry. She wanted to go over and shove the red head away, but after a few seconds, she lost sight of them, as a man behind her bumped into her and made her fall. When she got back up, she tried frantically to find them, calling for them, but they were all three gone.

She felt more sadness dwelling up in her "I'z wanna goin' home..." she sobbed "I'z all alone"

Rosette got her coat from the entrance and walked out into the open street. The weather was cold and the sky was full of clouds. She started stumbling down the street. When she reached a corner, she turned a sad look back at the bar "I'z funny too..." she sobbed and continued walking, making the bright lights of the bar disappear behind the corner.

What she didn't know was that the others were looking for her now. Chrono started to get very worried; memories from last time she was drunk were coming back to his mind.

Rosette was alone though. She was sobbing and crying, repeating the words "I'z funny too..." over and over to herself. After fifteen minutes she stopped "Where I'z is?" she mumbled and took a look around the area she was in. This wasn't the way back to the apartment. This looked like the place she had went to with Chrono after their first date.

"I'z lost" she said "I'z wanna go home..."

She saw a telephone and started dialling a number. She had no money for it though, so it didn't call anyone "Broken" she grumbled and dropped the receiver. A tree nearby swayed in the cold wind. The blonde shivered and sat down close to the trunk of the tree "I'z wanna go home... so alone..." she sobbed and started crying again.

The alcohol really wasn't good for her. She was dizzy and suddenly very tired. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. Her head was resting against the tree "Why'z none here?" she whispered and buried her face in her knees "So lonely is I'z..." her eyes closed seconds before she was on her way to dreamland.

Her eyes fluttered open long time after. A cold wind blew by her and woke her from her slumber. Her head had started to hurt slightly. She was lying on the ground now. When another cold wind blew by her, she curled further together. She was still tired and didn't want to get up yet.

Suddenly she heard her name being called in the far distance. She believed it was only her imagination and closed her eyes again. The voice got louder a little later though.

She lift her head annoyed "Shhh... I'z wants sleep" she scolded and turned over onto her other side. The voice kept getting louder though. She sighed frustrated and lift her head again "I'z need sleep" she grumbled "So Shhh"

Soon fast footsteps were heard as well, making growl something to herself.

"ROSETTE!!!"

She tilted her head "I'z here... now Shhh" she grumbled annoyed and was about to fall asleep again, when the footsteps stopped right nearby where she was.

She turned her head and saw the back of a panting Chrono.

"Chrono?" she murmured and sat up. She leaned against the trunk as she was about to fall again, she had got up too fast and was even more dizzy.

The purple head heard sounds from behind him though and turned around "ROSETTE!" he called and hurried over to her, enclosing her in the tightest hug she had ever got "Oh God, I'm so happy you're okay" he cried "I thought some guy had taken you just like last time"

"I'z right there sleeps sleeping" she grinned.

"Do you know how worried I was about you? Don't ever do that again" he kissed her forehead.

"I'z sorry" she mumbled sadly. She looked up at him and saw relieved tears in his eyes "Sorry..."

"I'll just call Aion and Satella and tell them I found you..." he smiled and pulled out his mobile phone. After he called them, they walked home.

Rosette got a cup of coffee when they got home and they sat in their couch.

"Why did you run away all of a sudden?" Chrono asked and pulled her a little closer "I was worried sick about you"

"I... I don't remember..." she replied, clutching the warm cup in her hands "I'm so sorry"

Chrono smiled "It's okay honey... I'm just happy nothing happened to you" he whispered and kissed her lips. The worst thing was that tomorrow she would have a bad hangover, which had already started slowly, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be back home in the warmth.

**AN: I don't know if I like this one -.- but I didn't know what else to write ^^; **

**Rosette had to get drunk somehow... **

**Anyway... Until next chapter ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Rosette had been right; she _had_ a bad hangover the next day. She groaned and turned her face away from the window from where the sun was shining in. Chrono slowly woke when he felt her movements "Hangover?" he whispered.

She groaned in reply and placed her arm over her eyes "It's horrible"

He chuckled "That should teach you" he said and got up "I'll get you some aspirin"

"Thanks" she mumbled and crept under the covers "I swear that was the last time"

"Hopefully" Chrono replied, then he came back and sat down on the edge of the bed "Here love" he reached her the pills and the glass of water. She sat up and swallowed them "Thanks" she mumbled "I'm happy it's only Sunday"

"Tomorrow you have to work again?" Chrono asked and lay back down next to her, making her rest her head against his shoulder. She nodded "Yea, the kids need me"

He smiled "Yea, especially the little Joshua" He stretched and leaned down to kiss her forehead "Sleep a little longer love, the headache will soon be gone"

"Thank you Chrono" she snuggled back under the covers and deep into the pillow. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Chrono smiled "Sweet dreams" he whispered and stepped out of the room, closing the door after him.

When she later woke up, her headache had subsided a little. She got up and stepped into the living room. She called Chrono's name, but it seemed he wasn't at home right now. Rosette yawned and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. On the kitchen table lay a little note which said "Out shopping groceries, Chrono"

She smiled at the note. It actually had been her turn to buy groceries "Thanks" she whispered. She found that there was still coffee left for her and took some, then she sat onto the couch and snuggled under the blanket. She took a look out the window. It was a grey day, with only a few small sun rays shining through the thick clouds.

"Looks like it could start to rain any time soon..." she mumbled and took a sip of the coffee.

She sat there for about an hour, the drumming on the windows from the big water drops hitting it had already begun. She was watching a movie, when the front door opened and an exhausted and wet Chrono walked inside, big bags in his hands. He fought his way into the kitchen, where he plopped the bags onto the table. He sighed and rubbed water off of his face with a tissue.

Rosette watched him for a few seconds, before stepping over and helping him empty the bags.

He smiled at her "How are you feeling?" he asked, giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

"I'm better" she replied "But you really didn't have to go shopping... I could have done it tomorrow after work"

"Is that really all the thank I get for helping you?" Chrono pouted "I am disappointed"

Rosette rolled her eyes "Of course I am thankful" she grumbled "What did you all buy by the way?"

"A lot?"

"I can see that genius"

Chrono grinned "I bought different important stuff"

The blonde shrugged and walked back into the living room. She stood in front of the window, watching the rain fall. She sighed "Damn weather..." she grumbled.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She glared at him "Couldn't you have dried yourself before doing that?" Chrono smiled "Nope" he replied and nuzzled her neck "I met one of your old friends from the café by the way" he added. Rosette looked at him over her shoulder "Who? Anna?"

"Nope, I said "old" friend"

She looked thoughtful "Oh you mean-"

"Yep, I mean just him"

"You didn't invite him or anything did you?" she grumbled.

"No, Elder won't be coming... he was missing you very much though" Chrono told her "He told me that Anna wasn't as funny as you"

"How long did you talk with that perv?" she asked. She hated it when Elder was talking with Chrono. She never knew what exactly they were talking about.

"About twenty minutes?" he grinned "But don't worry, he didn't show me any tricks of any kind"

"that's a relief" the blonde grumbled and broke out of his arms "You better change into dry clothes before you catch a cold"

He nodded and walked off towards the bedroom. A few seconds after he left, the doorbell rang. Rosette walked out and opened the door. She was met by a smiling Aion "Hello Rose" he greeted "I see you are feeling all well" he gave her a hug and walked by her into the apartment.

"Yea I'm feeling fine" she smiled "I got some aspirin earlier"

"Where's my brother?"

"Changing, he was shopping when it started to rain" she told him and sat down in the couch next to him. Aion was amazed "He really went shopping? Without you telling him to first? I'm impressed"

"He isn't that bad Aion" Rosette laughed.

"Yes he is... or at least was... what have you done to him? Before he was a lazy and only did what he wanted"

Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around Rosette's shoulders "Don't listen to him, I have always been very helpful" Chrono whispered and kissed her cheek "Hello bro"

"Lying to your own girlfriend now are you?" Aion smirked, but greeted him anyway. Chrono sat down in a chair opposite to them "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see how Rosette is, nothing important really" Aion replied with a smile and turned his eyes to the blonde "You look very tired" he commented "Didn't you have a good night's rest?"

Rosette smiled "I did" she answered "I'm okay... but you look pretty tired as well"

"I guess Satella is a little uhm... restless lately" he said with a shrug "She doesn't seem to be so interested in me anymore..." a small sigh escaped the white haired man's lips. Rosette leaned a little closer "How can you tell?"

Aion smiled at her "She just seems to be thinking of someone else sometimes..." he told them "As if I'm just some kind of replacement... even yesterday"

Rosette felt kind of sorry for him "Oh Aion... I'm sure it has nothing to do with you" she said and placed a hand on his arm soothingly. He sighed "Yea... perhaps your right Rosette..." he said, a smile still on his lips.

Chrono had a slight sad look on his face "It's just a phase bro, don't worry about it"

"Maybe you're right... oh well"

Aion stayed all day and for dinner and then took home a little after that. When they couple was alone again, Rosette walked up to Chrono and said "He is unhappy... you must see that now as well"

"But what are we supposed to do about it?" he asked back "There's nothing we can do"

The blonde sighed, sitting down on the couch "Satella is only wearing him out" she mumbled "Did you see the bags he had under his eyes?"

Chrono let his hand comb through his hair "I saw it, but right now we should do nothing okay?"

"Fine"

He smiled "That's good... now... are you tired? We could go to bed earlier"

"A little... Hey you know what?"

"What?"

Rosette had sparkling stars in her eyes "We could move the Television into the bedroom and then make us a nice evening with popcorn and sweets"

Chrono sweat dropped "You mean it?" he pulled her closer "I have all the sweetness here though"

"You know what I mean doofus" she grumbled and kissed his chin "Now start moving the TV"

"Oh alright" he mumbled and did as he was told. Then they snuggled under the covers and had a nice evening with a good movie, sweets and each other.

**AN: To be honest... I had no idea of what to write in this one... -.-**

**Next chapter will probably be for MRUF ^^ or maybe KO -.- I don't know yet ^_^ **

**Anyway... until next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

It was in the middle of the night, but only one of the two was asleep. Chrono was whispering in his telephone, and because Rosette had him in a death grip, he had to phone from the bed.

"Yes... Y-Yea I know but- no of course not..." he mumbled, his face scrunched up "Definitely not... no I wouldn't allow something like that... is it too expensive? Could you help me? I'll pay every penny ba- I promise... geez, I'm your brother, how can you accuse me of-"

Rosette stirred slowly and opened her azure eyes "Mmm" she groaned tiredly. Chrono started and hurriedly whispered "I have to hang up, she's waking, bye" then he closed his mobile and looked down at her "Hey love" he grinned nervously, hoping she hadn't heard anything.

"Why are you awake?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes "How late is it?"

"Uhm... it's one? Heheh..."

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked and sat up. Chrono had his back resting against the headboard and was grinning at her "I'm not nervous, why should I be? Now go back to sleep, you've got work tomorrow"

She observed him a while before settling down again "You too Honey, it's your turn to clean the bathroom" she smirked "The plugholes are disgustingly full of hair... purple hair"

"Oi, I got my hair cut, and I'm not the only one using the bathroom" he pouted. She smiled smugly and kissed his cheek "I know, but you're always longer in there than me"

"I need to shave too you know?"

Rosette chuckled "You better... you would look ridiculous with a beard"

"This talk is going the wrong way, go to sleep" he mumbled and settled down next to her. He waited for a while until she was almost back to sleep. He swallowed and then leaned down to her ear and asked "Could you ever imagine living with anyone other than me?"

She let out a sigh and tiredly whispered "Mmno..." not even opening her eyes. Chrono smiled warmly and pulled the covers over her shoulders. He stroked her cheek and then fell back to sleep. He was more than confident with that answer.

The morning after that was quite peaceful. Rosette got out of bed and gathered something to wear in her closet. Chrono woke as well and watched her "Morning" he greeted and stretched. She smiled "Morning" and found a nice blouse and some trousers "I need old clothes today; the children are going to paint." She really dreaded the day. She walked towards the bathroom, entered and turned on the water.

"Want me to shower with you?" Chrono asked playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him "No you perv" she replied and closed the door on him. He sighed "Fine" then looked at the phone, took it and dialled Aion's number.

"Hey, it's me again" Chrono greeted his brother.

Aion laughed "Is your Princess at work?"

"No, she's in the shower at the moment" he replied "Now, will you help me or what?"

"Well bro, this isn't going to be cheap you know?"

"Come on, you're rich aren't ya?"

"Richer than you, yes" Aion teased.

"Because of Satella you are"

"I had money even before I met her dear bro, don't forget that"

Suddenly a female voice interrupted their conversation "Chrono? Who are you talking to?"

"Dammit" the purple head hissed and added a quick "I'll come see you later then" before he hung up. Chrono called out an innocent "No one love"

"I thought I heard your voice" she said and peeked her head out through the door. He smiled "I was talking to no one dear" he told her "I was just missing you"

"It's too early for sweet talking" she said "Prepare breakfast instead" then she disappeared back into the bathroom. Chrono sighed "Oh okay..." he got up and into the kitchen.

When Rosette came out, she walked into the living room, where Chrono sat with a cup of steaming coffee and the newspaper. She draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek "The bath is free for you now" she said. Chrono smiled "And breakfast is ready for you love"

After he had been in the shower, both sad in the couch, looking out he window and sipping their coffee and tea. Rosette had wanted tea for a change. She had her head resting on his shoulder "Any plans for today except cleaning the bathroom?" she asked.

"I'll visit Aion... we... have something to discuss" he replied.

"Will you be home when I get home?"

"Probably not" he told her "I will probably first be home after you've arrived"

"Okay, I'll eat alone then"

Chrono nuzzled her neck "I'll bring home groceries then, I promise" he smiled. Rosette smiled back "You're sweet, but it's okay, I'll do it" she said and with that it was settled. She looked at the watch and sighed "Guess it's time for me to go" it was one of these days, where she didn't really want to go to work.

Chrono pulled her into a tight hug "You'll be home soon love" he whispered "The hours at work will pass by fast... especially on the work _you've_ got with all those kids"

"You're right... I'll be home soon" she got up and got her jacket "Say hi to Aion from me okay?" she kissed his lips and then walked out the door. Chrono smiled warmly "I know I'm doing the right thing" he whispered.

Work was very hard today. The children were allowed to paint. Rosette got a lot of paintings from them, but some weren't so good in handling a brush. Shader wanted to paint something none of the other children would paint. She wanted to paint a full size of one of her friends. Without Rosette or Mrs. Jean noticing it, she had dumped a bucket of paint on one of her friends and told him to lay down on the big piece of paper.

Rosette and Mrs Jean had a pretty hard work in getting everything cleaned up after they had discovered it. Shader wasn't allowed to paint anymore that day.

Shader of course didn't understand what was wrong in being artistic.

The boy whom was covered all in pain had to soak in the bath for a long time afterwards.

After a few hours, Rosette visited Joshua in his room. He was sitting in his bed, painting for himself.

"Hey Joshua" Rosette smiled as she entered. Joshua grinned back "Hello Rosette" the blonde sat down next to him on his bed "What are you painting?" she looked over his shoulder, but what she saw, made her eyes widen. The painting was very dark. In the middle of the paper stood a blonde boy, he was clad in white, but he was surrounded by darkness. His eyes were black and something black ran out of his eyes and mouth.

"J-Joshua... why are you painting something like that?"

The boy smiled sadly "See, this is me... and this-" he pointed at the blackness "-is my illness"

Her mood grew so sad by that "Is it really so bad?"

He nodded "I have had this illness since I was little... the doctors don't know what it is though... I-I'm afraid that... that I'll..." he trailed off and just looked down at his hands. He was still clutching the brush tightly in his right.

Rosette pulled him closer into a hug. He placed his head on her shoulder, but didn't say anything. She rest her head on his and whispered "You'll get healthy again sweetie... I'm sure you will"

Joshua placed the brush on his nightstand and hugged the blonde tightly "I-I hope so... y-you will never leave me alone will you?"

"Never" she reassured him. She stayed with him until he fell asleep. She kissed his forehead and put away the brushes, paint and paper "My sweet little brother" she whispered "I didn't know you were feeling so bad..."

Chrono wasn't at home when she came home. She felt a little depressed after her talk with Joshua "He must feel so sad" she mumbled "Poor little thing" she made herself some tea and a little something to eat. After that she took a walk. She needed some fresh air, and she wanted to buy something for Joshua.

She found a book about Cowboys and Indians. He had told her how he loved such books once. Then she walked into the mall to buy groceries.

After her walk, she returned home. Chrono was about to take off his jacket when she opened the door. He turned around and smiled "Hey love, did you get off work later today?" he asked. She shook her head "No, I have been in town shopping a little" she stepped past him into the kitchen, where she placed the many bags on the counter.

Chrono wrapped his arms around her waist and peered over her shoulder. He noticed the book "Who's the book for?"

"It's for Joshua" she smiled "He's been a little sad today, so I wanted to cheer him up a little"

He hugged her tighter "The little fellow hasn't had much luck with him has he?"

She shook her head "He has been in the Orphanage for six years now... I wish he could get a good family soon"

"You're his family now... you're his big sister"

"I know" she let out a deep sigh, before she asked how Aion was. Chrono told her that he was fine, and that he was in some kind of trouble. Rosette looked up at Chrono "What kind of trouble?" she asked. Chrono sweat dropped "He met this woman last time he was in town and they talked with each other... and since then, he hasn't been able to forget her" Chrono said "He still has a relationship with Satella though"

Rosette hoped with all of her heart, that Aion would leave Satella. Chrono noticed her look and turned her chin up towards him "I can practically see the evil thoughts flying around in your mind my love, but you will do nothing and leave it up to Aion to decide"

She pouted "I wasn't thinking evilly" she protested "Simply hoping, that's all"

Chrono leaned down and kissed her lips "Aion will know what is the right thing, right now you should care about your little brother"

Rosette agreed "Your right, Joshua needs me now" but she still hoped Aion would leave the witch from next door.

**AN: Hmm... This is slowly coming to an end... YaY X3 **

**Until next chapter ^^ **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

It was in the middle of the night. The couple lay in bed in deep sleep. Well one of them was. The young blonde tried to get away from Chrono as he was far too warm to lie next to. His arm, which was draped over her waist, was pushed away and she got up. She looked back at him, thinking she had woken him up, but luckily he was still asleep.

She exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to get some cool water "Damn Summer weather" she mumbled tiredly and drank the glass in which she had just poured some of the cold liquid. The kitchen floor was pleasantly cold under her bare feet and she let out a content sigh.

After that she walked into the living room and looked out the window. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled down at her "Beautiful" she smiled. Down below the streets were full of life. Cars drove by once many times and people were passing by chatting and having fun.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist "Did you have another nightmare?" a weary voice asked. She smiled back at him "No Chrono, you were just too hot"

He pouted "So that is why you left me?" he asked. She chuckled and leaned back into him "Yep" was her short reply. He smiled "You aren't too warm anymore now are you? I won't be able to get you up tomorrow if you don't get your sleep"

She looked thoughtful "I actually am starting to freeze a little" she said after her pondering, then looked up at the purple haired young man "Will you keep me warm for the rest of the night?"

Chrono sighed "Well... alright then" he said, then grinned "If you don't abandon me again?"

"I won't, and don't worry about tomorrow morning, I can't wait to see Joshua again" she smiled and followed him back to bed. Chrono opened the window a little bit, and the couple slept deeply through the rest of the night.

At breakfast Chrono told Rosette that he would go see Aion again. Rosette blinked "You want to see your brother again today?" she asked "Why? Is he ill again?"

Chrono got up and walked around the table to her "No love, he's totally fine" he leaned down to give her a kiss "Now be good at work, and I'll see you later" he stroked her cheek "And maybe I'll even invite you out tonight"

She smiled at him "You're sweet Chrono" she said and got up as well "Now, I'll better be on my way" she grabbed her raincoat and umbrella. It was a rainy day today. Mrs. Jean, the children and her were going to bake cookies and bread today, and Rosette would even be able to take some of it with her home. She was pretty sure that Shader would make it all a little more difficult for them though.

Chrono walked over and pulled her against him "Have a nice day love" he smiled. She rest her head on his shoulder, then suddenly remembered something "Oh I almost forgot the book" she said and hurried into the living room where it was lying on the table.

She smiled at Chrono who still stood where she left him "See ya later love" she told him and walked out the door.

Joshua was thrilled as she showed him what she had bought for him. His excitement was practically radiating off of him like the warm rays off the sun "Oh boy I always wanted that book! I am the happiest boy of the world" he cheered and hugged the book tightly. Then he hugged the blonde as well.

Rosette grinned widely as he asked her if she wanted to read the first chapters with him. She sat down next to him in the bed and started reading aloud. Joshua was sitting quiet as a mouse, just listening to her.

When it was time for lunch he told everyone at the table what Rosette had bought for him. He sounded so happy, that Mrs. Jean thanked Rosette for what she had done.

"That was very nice of you my child, he has often been very depressed, but he has visibly cheered up since you've started working here"

"I'm happy to help him... I've started to love him just like a little brother"

Mrs. Jean smiled "And he loves you like a big sister" she told her, then said "So, are you ready to help us bake later?"

"I sure am" Rosette grinned and sat down next to Joshua to eat lunch. She only dreaded what Shader would make of trouble today. Luckily though it was nothing bad. Most children were only covered with a fine layer of snow white flour.

In the end the cookies were in the oven and Rosette was covered with batter and flour as well.

Chrono was laughing loudly at her when she came home. Rosette had huffed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a while, Chrono had knocked on the door and asked her if Joshua was feeling better after she had given him the book.

"I have never seen him so happy" she replied with a smile, then washing the soap out of her hair. An idea suddenly popped up in her mind. She smiled wider "Oh uhm Honey?" she called out through the door.

"Yes love?" Chrono answered back.

"I was thinking that we could invite little Joshua over for a couple of days... we might take him to the amusement park, what do you say?" she waited patiently for him to answer.

"Sure why not?" Chrono said after a few seconds "When?"

"How about tomorrow and then three or so days?" she suggested. She smiled when Chrono sounded thoughtful and then said "Okay fine with me"

"You're the best" she smiled and finished her shower, before stepping out and giving him a big hug to.

He pecked her cheek and smiled down at her "Now where would you like to go today?"

"To a nice place" she replied. Chrono chuckled "Now that isn't telling me very much" he said and pulled her over to the window. The darkness had already started to darken the city, but the lights in the buildings brightened it all up "The Sunrise?"

She thought about that for a little while, then said yes "We can reminisce our first date there... though at that time I wasn't really in love with you yet"

"Yea, you gave me a hard time" he grinned "Now, let's change into something nice and then let's go"

She nodded and both disappeared into the bedroom to find something nice to wear. The evening passed by too fast though and after a couple of wonderful hours, they returned home.

At that time it was late, so they decided so Rosette decided to go to bed. Chrono stayed up a little longer though to watch some TV, so the blonde kissed him Goodnight and went to bed. She didn't fall asleep just yet though. It was too cold.

She turned around and called "Chrono? Come to bed I'm freezing"

She heard him chuckle "Okay, I'll be right there love" he called back and turned off the TV before entering the bedroom, changing into sleep clothes and then crawling under the covers.

"You've got a couple of trouble with the temperature don't you?" he commented. Rosette snorted "Isn't my fault that the weather is like that" she said and felt him drape an arm around her waist. He lay his face close to hers and smiled "You know... it's some time since we've heard from Satella"

Rosette snorted again "She can do what she likes, I'm not worried the least" she replied "Now wha about Aion? Has he made his decision yet?"

"Nope, not yet" Chrono answered "He will soon though"

"Hopefully he doesn't choose the witch" she grumbled. Chrono kissed her cheek "Don't call her that"

"Oh fine" she grumbled "Then what about snob?"

"Rosette!" Chrono warned gently.

"Fine fine... I'm going to sleep" She closed her eyes and heard Chrono sigh "Goodnight lovely" he whispered.

"Goodnight Chrono" she whispered back and soon, both were once again engulfed by sleep.

**AN: Not many chapters left of this one ^^ **

I don't know which fic I'll write for next... you'll just have to wait and see -.-

Until next chappie ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

The time with Joshua was very good. He and Chrono had a lot of fun together. At one time they had been whispering about something behind the blonde's back, which made her quite suspicious. After that they had disappeared somewhere alone for a while without telling her where to. She didn't need to fear anything though. The next morning, breakfast had been made for her and the way from the bed and to the kitchen table and also the area around her plate on the table was covered by red rose petals.

Both boys had been grinning widely, waiting for a kiss on their cheeks. Rosette hadn't been able to hold back laughing, so she smiled and pecked both their cheeks, before starting eating breakfast.

Joshua told Chrono everything about the new book Rosette had bought for him. Chrono had listened carefully and smiled at the young boy.

In the evening while Rosette sat on the couch with a book, the boys had been sitting on the floor with a game. After that, they had all three watched TV. Rosette had sat in the middle, resting her head on Chrono's shoulder.

At one point Joshua nudged her arm a little. She turned her eyes curiously towards him. He grinned and pointed at his own shoulder.

Rosette laughed and switched position so her head was resting on Joshua's shoulder instead, except that she almost got a backache from leaning over too much.

The next day when they had wanted to take a walk, they had run into Satella. She had glared at the blonde, smiled at the purple head and stared at the blonde boy.

"You're not planning to adopt a child are you?" she had asked.

Rosette had snapped back that it wasn't her business and dragged both boys off. Joshua shivered and whispered to Chrono "Women can be very scary sometimes" Chrono agreed full heartedly.

When Rosette tucked Joshua in that evening, Chrono was standing in the doorway watching her. Joshua smiled at her and closed his eyes when she pecked his forehead. This was how a real family should be like.

Rosette stepped into the bedroom to where Chrono was "I think he enjoys it here" she said with a smile. Chrono nodded "Yes, and we enjoy having him here too" he pulled her into a hug. After a little moment of silence, he said "Don't plan anything for Saturday love, I want to invite you out"

"Again? But I thought we just had a nice evening together"

"This time will be different" he told her. She smiled "You've got a lot of plans don't you? But fine, then let's go out again, I just hope we have enough money left after all of this"

Chrono chuckled "Don't you worry about that love" he said and pushed her gently towards the bathroom "You go prepare for bedtime and I'll be there right away"

Rosette smiled "Uhm... ok" she grabbed her nightclothes and vanished into the bathroom. Chrono smiled until she had closed the door and then hurried into the living room to get his mobile phone. He dialled a number and waited impatiently for Aion to pick it up.

Chrono grinned as Aion picked up and answered.

"Hey bro, sleeping already?" Chrono asked, not noticing Rosette open the door of the bathroom. She wondered why he would call Aion now. She decided to just listen.

Chrono scratched the back of his head embarrassedly as he spoke "Heh... you see... uhm this funny thing happened and I-" a short silence "No... Yes I know but I-" another short silence "I got cold feet ok?" he hissed into the receiver "I know that, it's just-" ... "Of course I do" ... "I know dammit, it's just... I've never done this before" ... "Well you've never done it before either" Chrono grumbled annoyed "You have? Wait when have you-" ... "Fine... whatever... can you or can you not?" the purple haired man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "Great... sure... yea sure... Bye... damn you"

Chrono hung up and grumbled something to the phone. He turned slowly and Rosette hurried back into the bathroom. She waited there a few seconds before exiting. Chrono was lying in bed with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she crept over next to him "What's with the frown?"

"Oh nothing" he smiled and pulled her closer "Just missed you"

Rosette rolled her eyes and smiled as he rest his head next to hers with a sigh "I feel so tired" he yawned. Rosette laughed "Joshua is a little boy and still he manages to make you exhausted?"

"He is an ill child... I'm happy we can help him" Chrono whispered, closing his eyes and turning out the light. The blonde smiled "I hope that he once in close future will be free of any illnesses..."

Chrono pecked her forehead and smiled "I hope that too..." he said "Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight Chrono"

The night was quiet, or so it seemed. About four ó clock Rosette could hear a soft sniffling sound and then felt how something roughly settled itself down between Chrono and her. Her eyes shot open and turned towards the reason of disturbance. It was Joshua.

Chrono had woken as well and was too looking down at the boy.

"Joshua, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly and brushed the bangs out of the boys eyes. Joshua let out another little sniffle, but didn't answer.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Chrono asked, making the little boy nod "C-Can I sleep here?" he asked quietly.

Rosette nodded "Of course you can" she pulled the covers over him and let him snuggle down between them. She smiled and waited until he closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. When he was in deep slumber she looked at Chrono who was looking back at her. He smiled "I think he'll be alright from now on" He said "Let's go back to sleep"

The blonde agreed on that and closed her eyes with a sigh. Soon the apartment was quiet once again.

The three slept through the rest of the night in peace.

Rosette was the first to wake up the next morning and so she decided to make breakfast for the two boys. She hummed quietly as she prepared the table. When she was done, there was still no sound coming from the bedroom.

She peeked inside and saw that both boys were still asleep. She decided she didn't want to wait for them to wake up and ate breakfast alone. After that she sat down on the couch and watched TV. The weather was nice today, so maybe she and the boys could go for a small walk later.

When she had just turned the TV off again and stood up, the door finally opened and Chrono came out, looking rather tired and messy. A wide yawn escaped his lips as he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. He didn't say anything, just stood there leaning heavily on her.

They stood like that a few seconds, and when Chrono still said nothing, she decided to be the first to talk "Good morning?"

"Morning..." he mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sand from his eyes.

"Had a bad night?"

"Couldn't sleep... and when I finally fell asleep I was woken by Joshua not long after"

Rosette chuckled "Oh my poor love" she said and kissed his cheek "At least Joshua could sleep for the rest of the night without more nightmares"

Chrono nodded in agreement. He pulled her closer and wrapped both arms around her waist "Saturday... no plans" he told her again, making her chuckle "I haven't forgotten it Chrono" she assured him and pecked his cheek "I'm just wondering what you're up to"

"Surprise" he whispered and let go of her to walk into the bathroom and make ready for the day. She shook her head. She was sure he was up to something, and she was quite curious to find out what.

"Oh well... I guess I simply have to wait for Saturday then" she smiled and prepared some cereals for Joshua when he entered the living room.

**AN: Finally another chapter done! I've had this lying here on my computer for a while and decided to write those last words for the chapter so I can take care of other stories. **

**I have soooo much to do ^^ so I'm quite busy.**

**Until next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**** Next chapter for this one will be the last ^^**

Joshua was a little sad when he had to go back to the orphanage. He was pouting and didn't want to pack the few things he had had with him.

Rosette looked at Chrono after she had tried to cheer him up. Chrono noticed the search for help and nodded, making Rosette leave the room so he and Joshua could have a little man-to-man talk.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" The young man asked. The boy looked up at him "I want to stay here Chrono... I don't wanna go back... I'm lonely there..."

"But you've got all your friends there" Chrono pointed out "Aren't they going to miss you?"

Joshua shook his head "No"

"Why not?"

"They always play and have fun together... so much fun that they mostly forget me" Joshua told him sadly "And... what if my illness get's worse and I die... I'll die all alone then"

Chrono was taken aback by that. How could that little boy think like that? "I promise you, you're not going to die Josh, don't say things like that" Chrono told him.

"You can't do anything about it... not even the doctors can" the blonde boy mumbled lowly.

"Was the nightmare you had about your illness?"

Joshua nodded, not saying anything. Chrono let out a sigh "Wait here, I'll have to talk with Rosette about something okay?"

Again the boy nodded silently and lay down on the spare bed he had been sleeping on.

Rosette stood at the window and turned around when she heard Chrono enter the living room. She noticed his serious face and asked what had happened. He explained it to her and she sighed.

"I feel so sorry for him" she said "I wish we could do something for him..."

"He wants to stay here... but we can't have him here"

"I know... our apartment is too small..."

"Yea"

Both let out a sigh and sat down in the couch. Joshua appeared a little later and sat down between them, leaning his head on Rosette's shoulder. He too let out a deep sigh.

"You really don't want to go back?" she asked, stroking his blonde locks. He shook his head in a visible no. Chrono got up and told the two blondes he just had to make a phone call. Rosette nodded and watched him leave the living room and walk into the kitchen, grabbing the phone on his way there.

"Could you read me something?" Joshua asked quietly, looking pleadingly at Rosette. She smiled "Sure, if you get a book"

Joshua smiled back and hurried to where his bag was and pulled the new book out. Then he settled himself back next to her and reached her it. She started reading and enjoyed the peacefulness.

Chrono was still in the kitchen after a few chapters and Joshua had dozed off into sleep.

The young man came back and saw it "Did you bore him that much?" he asked teasingly. Rosette threw a short glare at him "No, he's just tired" she grumbled "Who did you call?"

"Aion" he answered shortly.

"Why?"

Chrono smiled "Well, I thought that maybe he needed some company until we moved to somewhere bigger"

Rosette's eyes widened "W-What do you mean by that?"

Chrono leaned down so he was looking directly at her "I mean that Aion can care for him for a while until we move to a bigger place, he's got money enough hasn't he? And he lives alone in a house"

The blonde smiled up at him and stroked his cheek "You're the best, you know that?"

He grinned and leaned down for a kiss "I know, of course I am" he said and added "And it's Friday, so remember, no plans for tomorrow"

She smiled "Of course now"

Joshua stirred and opened his eyes. He yawned and looked at them "I'm a little hungry..." he told them, placing a hand on his stomach which started grumbling.

Rosette nodded "Then let's go into the kitchen and you tell me what you would like to eat ok?"

Joshua grinned and hurried off the couch and towards the fridge. Chrono pulled Rosette closer as soon the boy was out of sight "Don't tell him yet"

She smiled at him and pecked his cheek "I won't" then she followed Joshua into the kitchen where he waited for her with a pan in one hand "I want pancakes" he grinned and Rosette couldn't do much else than smile warmly at her little brother.

After he had eaten he went into his room for a well earned nap. He had eaten far too much and needed a rest. Rosette stood looking out the window, thinking how life would be like when they lived in a bigger place with Joshua.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a soft voice whispered "How are you?"

She smiled and turned to look up at Chrono "I'm fine thank you" she replied "How are you?"

He leaned down and pecked her forehead "I'm feeling very good"

Chrono whispered sweetly about how he thought their future could be. Rosette closed her eyes and smiled. He stopped and looked down seriously "I... I want you to wear the dress you wore on our first date on Saturday" he told her "You look beautiful in it"

"You've never told me that" she said, looking up at him.

"I know" a comfortable silence soon lay over them and they enjoyed it. It was interrupted by a loud ringing from the door though. Chrono let go and started towards the door. Rosette watched him leave and wondered who it could be.

He came back with a sad and wailing Satella.

Rosette immediately scrunched up her nose at the pathetic sight "What's wrong with you?" she asked not too friendly, making Chrono throw her a glance that told her to behave.

"He has broken my heart! He simply ditched me for another... I AM HEARTBROKEN!"

Chrono helped her onto the couch and wanted to get her some tea, when he found he was unable to move. Satella clung to him and refused to let go.

Rosette of course was fuming by the sight "WOULD YOU PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER ALREADY AND LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!!!"

Satella jumped and accidentally hit Chrono's nose with her head. Chrono jumped away and hurried into the kitchen muttering "I'll make tea" on his way there. He gave Rosette a last glance telling her to behave.

Satella glared at the blonde and snapped "How can you be so heartless and cruel to a woman who has been betrayed?"

Rosette huffed "If you're talking about Aion finding another I don't blame him" she replied "I knew he would leave sooner or later"

"Why you little witch! How dare you say something like that?"

"Because I know you"

Chrono appeared in the door to the kitchen and called for the blonde "Could you please help me?"

She nodded and walked into the kitchen to him "What is it?" she asked. She was met by an annoyed glare "I told you to behave" he said sternly "And you aren't"

She glared back "I don't like her... and she doesn't like me" she told him "We don't mix together you should know that by now"

He let out a sigh "I think I've found out some time ago love, but we can't have you picking a fight with her each time you see her"

Rosette was about to say something when the door opened and Joshua hurried inside, closing the door behind him "There's a scary woman out there" he told them fearfully "She's not nice"

Rosette hugged her little brother "It's just a mean witch Joshua, just ignore her" she told him with a smile, making Chrono roll his eyes. He shook his head and instead started making tea. Rosette and Joshua walked into the living room and ignored Satella.

Chrono appeared a little later and they got the whole story of how she had been betrayed and how bad she felt now.

Rosette of course had a close look at her. Chrono sat next to the wailing woman and nodded with a comforting smile. The blonde grit her teeth when Satella grabbed his hand and continued to hold it.

Finally did she leave after a lot of hateful looks and thoughts. Rosette stood at the window, arms crossed. She felt how a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a warm breath at her neck "You're angry I can tell"

She didn't look at him and said "So what? I just can't stand that snobby witch"

She heard a soft chuckle "Don't be jealous love, there is no reason to"

"I'm not jealous..." she grumbled with a pout, but failing in convincing Chrono. He pecked her cheek and assured her she had absolutely no reason to be jealous of Satella.

She believed him, making him smile "Let's make lunch and then invite Aion over for tomorrow... when that's done we can enjoy our evening in the sunrise" he nuzzled her neck sweetly "I can't wait"

Rosette smiled "Me neither, I'm wondering what you're up to"

"You'll see soon enough" he told her with a wink and walked into the kitchen to start preparing lunch. Rosette watched him suspiciously, but was pulled out of her musings by Joshua "Can I please stay for another night Rosette?" he pleaded.

The blonde smiled "Let's call the orphanage and see, but first, we'll have lunch" and that's what they did.

**AN: Finally reaching an end ^^ next chapter for this will**** probably be the last one. **

**I have strangely enough no new ideas in my mind... so I can continue with the older ones instead ^^ I need a lot of ideas for Undercover and Winter Meeting... but I'll get there I hope.**

**So anyway... Until next chapter ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**** I warn you… it's gonna be quite… Romantic in this one... and there's a big risk of it being mushy too :P **

Rosette was in the showers while Chrno did everything possible in front of the mirror to look good. She thought it very strange since he had never done that before. He had been standing there for a long time now. Joshua was at Aion's place while they went to their date. Chrono had been acting strange all day though.

She peeked out from behind the curtain and watched him battle with a tie, he didn't seem able to get it right. She shook her head "You know you don't need a tie to go out with me" she told him. He looked at her "Today I do" he replied and continued his fight with the rebellious piece of fabric.

Rosette rolled her eyes. She decided to let him wear a tie if he wanted to "Do you want me to wear make-up as well?" she added after a few seconds "How about a bright pink lipstick?"

"No of course not, I don't think it would suit you" he replied, then added with a smile "The natural look is what suits you best and what I like best"

The blonde grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her and then stepped out of the shower stall "Thank you for the compliment" she smiled and walked into the bedroom. She found the dress she had worn on their first date and took it on. She stood in front of the mirror and admired it. She smiled at the memory from their first date. Oh how she hated him back then.

Chrono noticed her smile when he came into the bedroom and walked over to stand behind her. He rest his head on her shoulder "Thinking about something nice?" he asked curiously.

"Yup" she replied "Done?"

He looked down at his messily tied tie "Almost" he admitted and headed back to the mirror. Meanwhile Rosette dried her hair.

She noticed the fine suit jacket lying on the bed. A red rose was placed in the button hole. She had no idea he even owned something like that "Where'd you get that?" she asked.

Chrono peeked out "Hmm? Oh I borrowed it from Aion" he grinned "He's got enough of those"

"Aha..."

"Hurry up, the car will be here soon"

The blonde blinked "What car?"

"A surprise" he told her with a wink. He was finally done with the tie and grabbed the suit jacket. She admitted he looked handsome in it, but it was nothing should wear too often. She preferred the casual style better. Satella style should stay Satella style.

"Do I look good?" Chrono asked, though more to himself than to her. She smiled "Why are you going through so much? We're only going out"

Chrono looked hurt "Am I not allowed to make something special out of our date for once? It's not always a simple trip to the 'Sunrise' and then back home"

"Alright alright, geez, I was just saying"

He took her coat and held it up for her "Here, we better hurry"

She put her arms through the sleeves and commented "Don't get stress please"

"I won't" he replied, then had a lot of trouble finding the key to their door.

Rosette rolled her eyes and took them from the living room table, letting them hang from her index finger "You were saying love?"

Chrono didn't say anything and took them from her "I knew where they were" he mumbled with a pout. Both then exited the apartment and headed down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. There they waited.

Five minutes passed. Chrono looked at his watch.

Ten minutes passed. Chrono started tapping with his foot.

Fifteen minutes passed. Chrono started to fidget with something inside his pocket. Rosette placed a hand on his shoulder "Take it easy, love... maybe there's a lot of traffic at the moment"

"I told them where to go and when to be here, I can't believe it" he grumbled. After another few minutes he grabbed her hand "Fine, we're walking then" he said and pulled her down the street. She followed him without saying anything.

They hadn't been walking for very long, when something wet suddenly dripped down and landed on top of Chrono's head. He stopped and looked up. Another drop hit his eye and he blinked "Ouch... what the hell?" the two drops were followed by more and more, and soon, it was pouring down.

"We have to hurry if we don't want to get soaked" he yelled and dragged Rosette faster down the sidewalk. She saw his sour face and sighed. What was wrong with him today? They weren't even on the way to 'Sunrise'. Their favourite restaurant was in the opposite direction.

She heard Chrono curse under his breath as they ran. She sighed "Don't be mad Chrono, it's ok" she told him to calm him down, but he didn't agree. He was angry and ashamed "If that driver had been there as planned, we could have been driven there and we wouldn't be so wet now... I've got tables reserved and all too for Pete's sake..."

After another ten minutes he stopped and pulled her close underneath a tree at the park. He sighed disappointedly and looked at his watch "Dammit, we're late" he cursed, glaring at the rain pouring down mercilessly.

Rosette let out another sigh, then tried to suppress a shudder. Chrono of course noticed it and took of his suit jacket, then placed it around her shoulders "You're freezing" he said and rubbed her back with his left hand.

"What about you? I have a coat, take your jacket back on" she told him and handed it back to him. He sighed deeply "I guess we'll have to take a taxi to our next stop..." he mumbled, then stepped out to the street and waited for a cab to drive by.

After a lot of tries, he finally got one to stop. The cab threw strange glances at them in the rear-view mirror. He asked why they were out in a weather like that, but none of them answered. When the car came to a halt in front of a nice looking restaurant, Chrono paid the man and stepped out.

When the car drove off again though, it squirted water at them, mud inclusive. Chrono was ready to bolt after the guy when he looked down himself and saw that his trousers were all brown at the bottom. His shoes seemed ruined too.

Totally wet, the two entered the restaurant. A waiter was watching them with a strange look when he saw them. He cleared his throat to catch their attention and faked a smile "Terrible weather ey?"

Rosette stood close to her love while he tried to see if their table was still free. It was, though there was something stopping them.

"I am very sorry Sir" the waiter said, looking the couple up and down "I am afraid I can not let you enter when you're-" he pointed at their wet and muddy attire "-looking like that"

"What? But I-" Chrono began, but Rosette cut him off by draping her arm around his and gently pulling him out "Chrono, there is no use discussing this with him, we're not fancy enough for this place" she said, looking at him sadly "Let's go somewhere else ok?"

Chrono let out another deep sigh "Fine... let's go to the 'Sunrise' then..." he mumbled and called another cab. It was pretty hard now and so they slowly started walking, until they were able to get one.

The Sunrise was open as well and it seemed pretty full. The couple got out of the car and Chrono paid the cab again. He took the blonde's hand mutedly and they both entered the building. It was pretty loud since there was live music on a stage tonight.

They found a table for two in the corner where they sat down. No one would comment their attire here, that was for sure. Chrono looked to be in a bad and sad mood though, as he only sat staring at his clasped hands. Rosette was watching him, and ordered for him since he didn't say a word.

A puddle had already formed underneath the table where they sat.

The purple head pulled forth a note from his inner pocket when she didn't look and sighed at it.

Rosette turned her head back to him, making him hide it quickly. She asked him what it was, but he simply answered, that he had to go to the toilet. He got up and headed for the men's room, leaving Rosette to stare after him.

When there, he pulled the note back out. This was how he wanted to start it. Hoping it would all go well.

He sighed for the umpteenth time and whispered "_The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere.__They're in each other all along_." He put the piece of paper back into his pocket and walked back to the table where she waited for him. The food had already been ordered. Rosette knew what he liked.

Rosette noticed he didn't say anything while they ate. After they had eaten, he just seemed to sit there looking at nothing in particular. She tilted her head "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her, immediately starting to get nervous. He swallowed and looked down at his hands "In fact... there is something wrong..." he admitted, making Rosette worry slightly "What is it?" she asked, placing a hand upon his on the table. He cleared his throat and pulled the note out "U-Uhm... I-I got to... I mean..." he cleared his throat again "I have to... there's something I have to..." he looked around nervously, then noticed that the band had stopped singing.

Rosette saw the note then noticed how nervous he had suddenly become "Chrono, what is it?"

"U-U-Uhm.... w-wait here o-ok?"

she nodded and watched him get up and almost stumble towards the little stage. He whispered something to one of the musicians that was still sitting there. The musician nodded and Chrono moved towards the microphone. If he had to do this, it should be done right. He should be brave.

He took metallic device, but dropped it onto the floor, making it screech in a shrill noise. Many people covered their ears by the loud sound.

Chrono yelped and quickly picked it back, pulling out the note.

"Don't faint, its ok, don't faint" he chanted to himself over and over again. His body starting to shiver faintly.

Rosette was worried about him. He suddenly looked so pale in the sharp light and she was almost about to get him back down when he started to speak.

"U-Uhm... hello..." he mumbled, staring down at the note in his hands and catching the attention of some of the guests. He was clutching it so tight, that he was afraid it would rip "I-I... have a question to ask... b-but the only one who... is able to answer it... is... is... Ro-Rosette Christopher..."

Rosette's eyes widened and she slowly sat straight in her chair "Chrono... what is it?" she whispered, still worried.

"Uh... Uhm..." he hesitated a little before flattening the paper out and looked down at it. He cleared his throat, still keeping his eyes on the paper only.

"I come here today, I'm kind of nervous

You know how words get in my way…

It should come easy, I've been rehearsing

I don't know why I'm so afraid, to say…

Put our love and life together

Will you stay with me?

For always and forever?-" he started stepping down from the stage to a quite speechless Rosette. He bent down on one knee, and pulled something out of his pocket. Rosette's eyes widened, her cheeks growing darker and darker. He opened the box, and continued.

"On bended knee, would you take this ring?

To be with you is what I live for

But at this moment I confess

Though I love you, God knows I love you

Deep down inside I'm scared to death, say yes…

Will you marry me, please?"

Her right hand covered her mouth and there was a long moment of silence. Chrono didn't dare look at her, so his eyes were locked on the little box in his shivering hand.

Suddenly he felt a warm palm on his cheek, lifting his face so he was staring into the azure eyes of his one and only. She was smiling; while tears fell from her eyes "Oh Chrono..." she whispered "I never thought you would ask..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug "I say, yes, my love"

Chrono was now no more able to keep the tears back himself, and he hugged her back tightly "Thank you"

The two ignored the many people around them that started to cheer. Chrono closed the distance between them and gave her a happy and most of all thankful kiss.

He let go and slid the ring onto her finger "I love you more than anything..."

She smiled "Me too"

When they left the Sunrise, none of them cared about the rain any longer. All that didn't matter anymore. They were simply too happy. Too happy to think about anything else than each other.

**AN: Ok... I know I said this was the last chapter, but there will be a little epilogue (is it called that?) ^^ **

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. Last and final chapter ****of this story ^^**

It was the night before the big day. Chrono was deep asleep, with a little smile on his lips. Rosette lay there next to him watching him. It was hard to believe that they would get married tomorrow. Hard to believe that Chrono had actually asked her.

She reached out a hand to run through his bangs. He gave a little grunt and buried his face slightly into his pillow. She chuckled.

She retreated her hand again, not wanting him to wake up. She knew they would both have to get up very early the next day.

Instead she smiled softly at him and sighed. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Rosette Christopher Oni. It didn't sound good, but she didn't care. He would finally be hers and Satella would be totally destroyed. A smirk spread out across her face "Ha, I won" She whispered.

Chrono suddenly stirred "Wha-?" he muttered tiredly.

Rosette smiled "Nothing, go back to sleep" She replied and snuggled closer to him. He gave a short but inaudible reply, and then was back in deep sleep. She listened to how his breath became slow and even again.

When the alarm clock rang the next morning, it was Chrono who woke Rosette up. When he was sure she was awake, he told her he'd be at Aion's place. Rosette smiled "And Anna and a few others will be here and help me" She replied.

Her heart was beating a little faster. She knew the big day had come.

Chrono smiled "See you later then love" He grinned, then hurried out the door. He came back a little later to give her a kiss on her cheek "Don't get cold feet now okay?" he teased. Rosette chuckled "You too" she teased back "Or else I'd hunt you down like a wolf"

Chrono pecked her forehead "We wouldn't want that now would we? I'll see you later" then he was out the door.

Rosette smiled after him.

About fifteen minutes later, the girls came. They helped Rosette into her dress and told her how pretty she looked. Anna looked almost envious "You lucky thing... I would love to have married a man like yours" she said with a pout.

Another girl, one of Anna's friends said "Oh I'm sure you'll find one just as gorgeous"

Margarita was fumbling with the hem of the dress "Now don't move dear" she told the blonde. Rosette nodded and stood completely still.

When they were done with the dress, the hair was to be made.

Rosette sat down, carefully to not crumple the fabric of the dress. Rosette got more and more nervous as time passed by "Oh gosh I never thought that that time of my life would come..." she mumbled "I really hope he still loves me afterwards"

Anna smiled "You're being silly Rosette, of course he'll still love you" she told her "If he wouldn't, he would've never have asked you"

The blonde nodded "You're right, I'm just being silly... can someone please give me a little drink? I need it... and I need it now"

Anna glared "No drink for you now" she scolded "We can't have you going to church totally drunk"

Rosette pouted "Fine... who're you by the way?"

Anna's friend blinked "Oh uh... my name is Claire" she replied "Nice to meet you"

"Nice" Rosette replied back shortly. A few minutes of silence engulfed the women, until Rosette's stomach started to grumble "I wanna have something to eat!"

Finally, after a long time of preparing, the young blonde was ready. Well... ready on the outside, but almost a total wreck on the inside "I hope I'll not do something completely stupid like tripping up the aisle or something, like in those TV-shows..."

Anna rolled her eyes "Keep thinking like that and you probably will" she sighed.

Margarita smiled "Come along now dear" she called "It's time for you"

Anna was wearing a white dress as well; it was plain, but still pretty. Joshua would be the ring bearer. Aion would be the best man and Anna the maid of honor. Margarita's son had been asked to lead the bride up the aisle and he had felt honoured.

Rosette was afraid that her legs would refuse to work when she was about to walk up towards the Priest and Chrono. Oh no... "What if I arrive and he isn't there? What if he's got cold feet nonetheless and I'm left alone like in that stupid movie?"

Anna narrowed her eyes annoyed "Quit it Rosette!" she snapped. She helped the blonde into the car and sat down next to her.

The drive to the church felt long for Rosette. Too long. She was more nervous in the car, and it got worse when the church was finally in sight. There were many cars outside the church. Did they even know that many?

Rosette inhaled the fresh air when she was helped out of the car. Margarita went over to her son, who was waiting in front of the church. He smiled at the bride and complimented her looks. Rosette just nodded, not hearing most of what he told her.

Margarita then went into the church to her seat.

"I-Is Chrono here?" Rosette hissed. Margarita's son chuckled "Yes, dear, he'll be waiting for you when you enter"

"Okay..." she sighed, both relieved and even more nervous.

They entered the church and Rosette didn't really know how long she waited before the music started to play. She had the feeling she wasn't really there when Margarita's son began leading her up the aisle. Chrono still stood so far away, but he looked breathtaking.

"I can't believe this is actually happening..." she breathed. Only the man next to her heard it and chuckled "I felt just the same way when I got married" he whispered back.

Chrono was smiling warmly at her. She noticed he was shivering, but ignored it, since she guessed she was too.

Aion stood next to his brother. He poked an elbow into Chrono's ribs with a grin. Chrono blushed a deep red, she noticed with amusement.

Finally she reached her destination. Joshua stood proudly not far away, holding the rings. He had a smile on his face, which would make the sun seem dull in comparison. Anna had a handkerchief up in front of her nose. She had proud tears running down her cheeks.

Rosette rolled her eyes at her.

Chrono held out his hand and took hers "You look wonderful" he whispered softly.

Margarita's sun found his seat and sat down. The organ stopped playing and the Priest started talking.

Rosette heard him talk, but didn't hear what he was saying. Her thoughts were everywhere and nowhere. Mostly by Chrono, but also on how their future would be. She knew Satella was envious like never before. She had been in doubt if she should really invite her for the wedding, but to be really evil, she did it anyway.

Suddenly it all went quiet. Chrono squeezed her hand "You have to answer" he whispered.

They were already that far? She jumped and then said "I-I do"

Chrono smiled. The Priest turned his attention to Chrono.

Rosette was baffled, they were already that far? Wauw... that went fast.

She heard Chrono repeat her answer and a feeling of happiness suddenly washed over her. There was no way back now. They had finally made it.

The next she heard made her heart beat even faster than it had earlier "I now announce (not right word right?) you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The kiss that followed was the sweetest she had ever been given. She was warm all way through and the nervousness was washed away.

She smiled up at Chrono when he pulled back "I really never thought this day would come for me" she whispered. Chrono chuckled "Neither did I love"

She pulled him into a tight hug.

The next thing she knew they were in a black fancy car. Aion had gotten it for them. He had a new girl now and she was very nice.

At the wedding party later on, he and the new girl stood in a very tight embrace a little in the corner. Rizelle was her name.

Rosette chuckled at the scene "We have another wedding in sight" she whispered to her new husband, which made him laugh.

When they had to cut the cake, Rosette got an evil idea when Chrono held out a plate for her. She had seen that so often in TV and it looked so fun. She took the plate with a sweet smile "You're so sweet" she told him. Chrono smiled back at her, but before he could block it, his entire face was full of cake.

Rosette laughed loudly at the sight "Oh love, I couldn't resist"

Chrono stared at her blankly for a few minutes, before an evil smirk spread out over his face. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pulled her closer "So that was your revenge was it?" he asked. The people around them were watching them amused.

With his other hand, Chrono grabbed another piece of cake and smothered it into the blonde's face. She screamed "AHRG CHRONO!"

"Payback" he sing-songed in reply, before he pulled her into a kiss.

The others around them cheered and laughed. After the cake, they decided to open some of the gifts. They hadn't wanted to do that because there were unusually many. Rosette had no idea that so many people knew them.

When she opened the present from Elder, she had the urge to kill that old perv. Chrono chuckled nervously and let the present disappear to a dark lonely place, far away from everything else... in the garbage can.

Everything else was very nice.

And so, the party continued. They had fun, they danced, played some very silly games that they actually hadn't planned, but were forced to do because the guests said so, and so on.

After all that, the couple stood close to each other in a hug. Both had content smiles on their faces "Liked it?" Chrono asked softly. Rosette looked up at him "The best day ever" she replied and buried her face in his shoulder.

Joshua hurried over to them when he saw them "Can I dance with the bride too please? I didn't get the chance to yet" he asked with a big grin. The couple chuckled. Rosette mock curtsied "It would be an honour for me to dance with you young Mister Joshua" she said and took his hand.

Chrono sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Enjoying the sight of your new family?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice ask. Chrono turned his head towards Aion "Yup" he replied "I never thought I'd get this far"

Aion rolled his eyes "Of course not" he looked around "By the way, is Satella around?"

Chrono let his eyes scan the crowd "There she is, at the punch bowl"

"I bet she feels pretty down now"

"Rosette and I weren't sure if we should have invited her..." Chrono admitted.

Aion shrugged "It would have been bad had you decided not to invite her too"

Chrono nodded "You're right"

Rosette was laughing when she came back to Chrono, Joshua was holding her hand "Joshua is a great dancer" she smiled, making Joshua blush "I'm not that good" he said.

Chrono chuckled "Then can I dance with you now?" he asked with a bow. Rosette looked down at Joshua "May I give my next dance to my husband?"

Joshua grinned "Of course you may big sister" he replied with a little bow. Rosette pecked her little brother's cheek "Thank you hun"

Chrono smirked and nudged Joshua's shoulder. A young girl about the boy's age stood watching him. It was Margarita's granddaughter.

Joshua blushed and looked up at Chrono. The man nodded "She's waiting for you to ask her for a dance buddy" he whispered "Go take the chance"

Joshua pulled himself together and walked stiffly over to her "Dance?" he asked, making the girl giggle "Okay" she replied and reached out her hand for him. He took it and gave a thumbs up to Chrono. Chrono winked back to the boy with a grin.

"You're going to turn him into a charmer" the blonde told Chrono

The purple head chuckled "Is that so bad? I am one too"

She leaned up to peck his lips "And do I know it" she replied "But that's you... I wouldn't have said yes if you had changed"

Chrono rest his forehead against hers "I won't change if you don't"

The blonde closed her eyes "I won't"

The evening passed by in a comfortable pace. Rosette's nervousness was completely gone and had been replaced by pure happiness. When they finally were allowed to leave the party, they went home. Home only to prepare for their Honeymoon.

Rosette leaned up to kiss her husband's lips "I love you" she whispered.

Chrono smiled and repeated it warmly. They were finally wed.

The night was all theirs. Nothing more was said.

Soon Joshua would join their happiness and they would be a real family. The blonde boy loved his new parents more than anything else.

And now that they were married; his hopes for either a little brother or sister increased a lot. At least, that is what he had always dreamed of.

**The End**

**AN: Finally It's done ^^**

If you think I'm missing anything or have made too many mistakes just tell me.

**That was the last and final chapter for Neighbourhood trouble. **

**Thank you very much to all those who took their time to read, comment, fav and alert this story of mine ^^ **


End file.
